


Secrets & Lies

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Emma e Regina sono sposate da 7 anni e hanno fondato e gestiscono insieme un'azienda di successo. Peccato che il loro matrimonio sia in crisi: Emma sospetta che Regina la stia tradendo...SwanQueen AU
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

Emma lanciò un’occhiata alla sua destra. Regina stava per alzarsi, lo sapeva: lo vedeva dal modo in cui stringeva il tovagliolo di cotone bianco, la tensione nelle spalle, nei polpacci. Erano tre ore che erano sedute a quel tavolo, probabilmente dopo cinque bicchieri di vino bianco doveva andare in bagno. Dio, lei stessa avrebbe voluto andarci, ma odiava andare nei bagni pubblici. L’ansia che qualcuno bussasse e aspettasse fuori dalla porta, i germi, gli spazi asfittici. No. Quella dannata cena di beneficenza sarebbe finita entro un’ora al massimo. Poteva resistere. Piegò meglio il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia e raddrizzò appena la schiena.  
Regina poggiò il tovagliolo sul tavolo e scostò delicatamente la sedia mentre si alzava. Accennò un sorriso alla donna alla sua sinistra e si avvicinò a lei.  
«Devo fare una chiamata, torno subito» le sussurrò all’orecchio poi si sporse verso di lei per darle un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Emma alzò la testa per incontrare quelle labbra morbide, quasi estranee ormai, eppure più familiari dell’aria stessa. Una chiamata, pensò mentre la osservava allontanarsi con la coda dell’occhio e tornava casualmente a sorridere all’uomo seduto di fronte a lei, dall'altro lato del tavolo rotondo. Una chiamata a chi, alle dieci e mezzo di sera?

Regina le accarezzò il viso e poi si allontanò dalla sala, dirigendosi fuori dal locale, dove il frastuono era attenuato. Prese il telefono e digitò velocemente i numeri.  
«Sì, lo so. Va bene...Domani.»

L’uomo, di cui Emma ricordava vagamente il nome (Barry o Manny, forse), le chiese qualcosa riguardo al cibo. Gli disse, senza farci troppo caso, che era squisito, nonostante avesse lasciato metà della tartarre sul piatto. Addusse come scusa il fatto di essere sazia, ma la realtà era che niente di quella cena le era piaciuto. Nemmeno lo stare accanto a sua moglie, dato che l’aveva ignorata per la maggior parte del tempo, se non per quelle sporadiche strette alla sua mano a favore dei presenti o quel bacio casto e fugace prima di alzarsi per telefonare. Di nuovo, il sospetto la erose dall’interno.  
Regina tornò dopo cinque minuti, la fronte leggermente aggrottata, fece scivolare il telefono nella borsa e si sedette accanto a lei. Le sfiorò la mano per un secondo ed Emma le rivolse uno sguardo che tradiva il sentimento. Cercò i suoi occhi ma lei la guardò solo per un secondo, un lieve sorriso sul volto prima di riprendere la conversazione con la donna alla sua destra, un avvocato facoltoso che per quanto le riguardava poteva anche esplodere per autocombustione lì sul momento.  
Emma strinse appena le palpebre. Evitava il suo sguardo, quel sorriso era falso. Serrò la mandibola e lisciò le pieghe del tovagliolo, di nuovo. Si schiarì la voce e sorrise di nuovo a Barry o Manny che fosse, chiedendogli cosa ne pensasse del vino.

Un’ora dopo erano a casa. Regina salì subito in camera per togliersi il vestito e rimuovere il trucco in modo da potersi preparare per andare a letto, Emma rimase al piano inferiore. Con calma, si tolse il soprabito e usò il bagno degli ospiti per poi dirigersi nello studio. Lì prese uno dei bicchieri dal bordo d’oro, uno dei pochi regali di nozze che usavano davvero, e lo riempì di bourbon. Si sedette sul divano in pelle beige e si tolse i tacchi, rilassando la schiena con un gemito.

Regina si guardò allo specchio. Il viso ormai pulito da ogni traccia di trucco, era un po’ pallido ed esibiva delle leggere occhiaie. Indossò un pigiama di seta e tornò in camera da letto. Emma non era ancora salita. Emise un sospiro di frustrazione mentre si sdraiava.

Si prese il suo tempo per finire il drink e far evaporare con esso la rabbia, la gelosia. Erano ormai un paio di mesi che aveva il sospetto che Regina la tradisse, ma non l’avrebbe mai affrontata. L’aveva deciso non appena quel pensiero aveva iniziato a perforare la sua mente. Affrontare l’argomento avrebbe significato, inevitabilmente, la fine del loro matrimonio. Quindi l’avrebbe lasciata fare, rodendosi nella gelosia e nella frustrazione, ma sperando che, presto, l’avrebbe finita con quella sciocchezza. Chiunque fosse non valeva tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, tutto quello per cui avevano lottato. Non avrebbe buttato via sette anni di matrimonio per un paio di sveltine in qualche hotel di periferia.   
Posò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino di vetro temperato, recuperò le scarpe e spense la luce, salendo poi le scale che portavano al piano superiore. Andò in bagno per struccarsi e lavarsi i denti, poi entrò silenziosamente in camera posando le scarpe sul pavimento e si spogliò, dando le spalle al letto.  
Mise il vestito nel cesto del bucato e indossò la camicia da notte di seta blu. Si infilò nel letto, voltò le spalle alla moglie e spense la luce.  
«Buonanotte» mormorò, il tono dolce nonostante i gesti distaccati.

Regina ebbe un sussultò quando la sentì entrare; chiuse gli occhi facendo finta di dormire mentre il suo cuore batteva forte. Le lacrime minacciavano di uscire ma poteva nasconderlo, come faceva da mesi ormai. Emma a malapena la guardava e lei cercava di starle lontana.  
Non le rispose. Allungò una mano quasi a sfiorarle la schiena ma all’ultimo la ritrasse. Si addormentò con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso.


	2. 2

La sveglia suonò alle sette, ma Regina era sveglia da oltre un’ora, la spense al primo squillo. Osservò la schiena di sua moglie con l’istinto bruciante di accostarsi al suo corpo e stringerla a sé, ma rimase ferma finché non si decise ad alzarsi; indossò una vestaglia di seta e scese in cucina per preparare la colazione.

Emma dormiva da appena un paio d'ore quando la sveglia suonò. Attese immobile che Regina fosse di sotto per alzarsi e andare in bagno. Si fece una doccia veloce e si vestì, quindi scese per la colazione. Sorrise apertamente a sua moglie, come ogni mattina.  
«Buongiorno» disse avvicinandosi per darle un bacio veloce sulle labbra. Regina poggiò la tazza di caffè sul bancone per salutarla. «Dormito bene?» le chiese prendendo a sua volta una tazza e versandosi un po’ di caffè.  
«Sì.» Regina rispose frettolosamente, cosa che faceva solo quando mentiva. Accennò un sorriso e le porse il piatto con la colazione ma Emma le rivolse un’occhiata prolungata. La guardò con lieve preoccupazione, ma un moto di gelosia le impedì di chiedere. Regina poteva aver avuto mille motivi per aver dormito male e tutti, per Emma, riconducevano alla telefonata della sera precedente. Tuttavia le sorrise amabilmente e prese il piatto.  
«Grazie. Oggi ci aspetta la revisione del business plan di questo semestre. Dobbiamo rivedere gli andamenti delle azioni della Irontech, non mi sembravano buoni il mese scorso, forse è ora di acquistare qualcosa. Potrebbe essere il momento giusto.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
«No, non ce n’è bisogno: l'abbiamo già fatto la settimana scorsa, per questo sono rimasta in ufficio fino a tardi…»  
Emma fissò lo sguardo su di lei, un’espressione neutra in viso per nascondere la scarica di rabbia che quelle parole le provocarono. Non solo sua moglie la stava tagliando fuori dalla sua vita sessuale, ma anche da quella lavorativa.  
«Senza di me?» chiese, il tono calmo quanto il suo viso.  
«Erano solo controlli di routine» spiegò Regina evitando il suo sguardo. Le sopracciglia della moglie si inarcarono.  
«Lo so, ma sono controlli che devono fare i soci, e i soci siamo io e te. E nessun altro» replicò seccamente, calcando sull’ultima frase.  
«Ne sono consapevole, ma credevo bastasse una di noi due. Non ti fidi di me?» chiese con un tono di voce troppo alto. Gli occhi di Emma si ridussero a due fessure.  
«Forse sei tu a non fidarti di me, visto che operi alle mie spalle.»  
Emma sapeva che quella frase avrebbe scatenato la tempesta, eppure non riuscì a provare rimorso per averla pronunciata, neanche quando gli occhi castani di Regina si offuscarono, divenendo due calici di oscurità traboccanti di rabbia.  
«Io opero alle tue spalle? Ma ti senti? Tutto questo solo per uno stupido bilancio? Credevo di farti un favore, ti hanno sempre annoiata queste cose» le gridò in faccia la donna, le vene del collo e della fronte già gonfie.  
«È la nostra azienda, Regina, la nostra, non la tua» le rispose, il tono tranquillo nonostante la rabbia, anche solo per il gusto di mantenere la calma mentre lei esplodeva. E poi fece scacco matto. «Non è del bilancio in sé che mi interessa, ti ritengo assolutamente in grado di farlo anche da sola. Mi delude il fatto che tu non me lo abbia detto.»  
Silenzio per un paio di secondi, quelli che servirono per annichilire la rabbia di Regina con una secchiata di senso di colpa e rimorso.   
«È una sciocchezza e ne stai facendo un affare di stato» disse abbassando il tono della voce, lo sguardo improvvisamente sfuggente, basso.   
Emma sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi prese un sorso dalla tazza di caffè come se nulla fosse. C’era una parte di lei che voleva ferirla, una parte che urlava a gran voce per ottenere vendetta per quelle ore che Regina passava in qualche hotel con qualcun altro. E quella parte faceva a pugni con l’altra metà, quella che ora si contorceva, schiacciata dal rimorso di averla ferita volontariamente, di averla battuta con un’altra discussione in un campo in cui Regina non poteva competere con lei.   
Sorseggiò il caffè con tutta calma, mangiò i pancake osservando le spalle contratte della donna che cercava sempre maggiore distanza da lei. Quando ebbe finito si alzò e mise tutto nel lavandino, aprendo l’acqua e coprendo il silenzio con quel suono effimero.  
«Ryan deve fare i colloqui ai candidati per il posto da consulente, vuoi affiancarlo?» le chiese quando ebbe finito di sciacquare il piatto, il tono talmente rilassato che sembrava avesse appena finito la sua lezione di yoga.  
«No, non ho tempo. Ho delle riunioni nel pomeriggio» disse Regina lasciando la tazza nel lavandino e tornando in un lampo al piano di sopra. Emma ci mise qualche secondo a registrare il rifiuto inaspettato.   
«Quali riunioni?» le chiese, seguendola con qualche attimo di ritardo. La trovò in camera, intenta a sfilarsi la vestaglia e ad afferrare con gesti fulminei una gonna e una camicia.  
«Nulla di importante. Alcuni nuovi progetti...Nulla di definitivo.»  
«Progetti di cui non vuoi parlarmi.» Non era una domanda, ma una considerazione. Ne stava prendendo atto. Probabilmente Regina stava pianificando di staccarsi dall'azienda. Da lei. Il suo cuore accelerò i battiti, ma non lo diede a vedere.  
Regina socchiuse gli occhi. Si tolse il pigiama e si vestì.  
«Non è cosi. Sono solo idee, appena ci sarà un progetto concreto ovviamente te lo mostrerò, sai che odio le cose fatte male.»  
«Da quando non mi parli delle tue idee? È proprio da una tua idea che è nata la nostra azienda, e solo perché me ne hai parlato» ribatté Emma, apparentemente calma. Ma il sospetto si stava trasformando in paura molto rapidamente, e la paura era solo l’anticamera del panico. E non poteva permetterselo, non davanti a lei.   
Regina sospirò, si voltò a guardarla di sfuggita.  
«Sono solo dei prototipi, non so se hanno qualche valore. Se dovessero rivelarsi interessanti ti mostrerò tutto come ho sempre fatto» disse per poi andare in bagno a truccarsi.  
Emma trattenne un sospiro. Quel preludio al panico stava svanendo rapido come era apparso. Forse non le stava mentendo, no? Allora perché continuava a scappare via? Paura, fiducia, sospetto, speranza. Viveva così da due mesi. Quanto ci avrebbe messo ad impazzire? Raddrizzò la schiena e tornò al piano inferiore. Forse sarebbe impazzita, ma non quel giorno. Una scenata non avrebbe avuto altro effetto se non quello di allontanarla ancora di più, quindi afferrò la borsa e, come ogni mattina, controllò di avere tutto: portafogli, chiavi della macchina, chiavi di casa, mentine, specchio, un assorbente in caso di emergenza. Emma rimise tutto a posto e prese il soprabito.

Regina uscì dal bagno solo quando sentì la moglie armeggiare con la borsa al piano inferiore. Si sedette sul letto, gli occhi lucidi. Prese il cellulare e inviò un messaggio.  
“Dobbiamo vederci, tra un’ora al solito posto.”  
Rimase per qualche istante così, a guardare lo schermo acceso. Poi lo spense e scese al piano inferiore. 

Emma volse lo sguardo verso la moglie quando la raggiunse. Regina era splendida, lo era sempre stata. Impeccabile in ogni situazione. Quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, Emma riusciva a stento a credere che una donna così potesse essere qualcosa di più che annoiata da lei. Invece avevano continuato a vedersi, sempre più spesso, finché non avevano reso la cosa ufficiale e avevano comprato casa insieme subito dopo il fidanzamento. Sette mesi dopo portavano lo stesso anello al dito. Un anno più tardi avevano fondato la Honeycrisp Enterprise sulla base del progetto di Regina di imitare la comunicazione delle piante e applicarla alla tecnologia. Grazie ad un acquisto particolarmente fortunato secondo Regina e studiato secondo lei, di un pacchetto azionario, la Honeycrisp era salita in vetta in tempo record e ora era una delle aziende tecnologiche più all’avanguardia del mondo.   
«Vado a spedire quelle raccomandate. Ci vediamo dopo in ufficio?» le chiese per distrarsi, e per avere una seppur minima conferma da parte sua che non sarebbe stata lontana a lungo.   
«Sì, certo» rispose distrattamente Regina mentre cercava le chiavi nella borsa.  
«Bene.» Emma le sorrise brevemente, tesa, anche se tentò di nasconderlo. «A dopo» ribadì per poi baciarla velocemente sulle labbra prima di andarsene.

Regina socchiuse gli occhi mentre la baciava. La guardò uscire, si avvicinò alla finestra per osservare la sua figura slanciata che camminava lungo il vialetto fino alla macchina parcheggiata di fronte alla casa.  
«Perdonami» sussurrò appannando il vetro appena prima che Emma sparisse all’interno dell’auto.


	3. 3

Emma salì in macchina e aggiustò, inutilmente, lo specchietto retrovisore. Si sistemò i capelli e controllò il trucco, quindi mise in moto e partì, facendo retromarcia nel vialetto. Salutò i vicini che facevano jogging con una mano mentre si immetteva sulla strada e si allontanò da casa.  
Accostò nel parcheggio della scuola situata a trecento metri da casa loro. Era ancora troppo presto per i bambini, il posto era deserto tranne qualche sporadica macchina, probabilmente di qualche bidello o insegnante. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e lo sbloccò, aprendo l’applicazione che cercava. Digitò un paio di caratteri sullo schermo, si aprì una mappa con un percorso. Posò il cellulare sul cruscotto e partì, seguendo il percorso del puntino blu in movimento. Quando la macchina di Regina si fu fermata, parcheggiò a cinquanta metri di distanza e scese.

\---

Regina aspettò qualche minuto prima di uscire a sua volta e salire in macchina. Guidò per una ventina di minuti fino al centro città, parcheggiò nei pressi di un parco. Si guardò intorno prima di scendere e prendere posto su una panchina.  
Regina si alzò non appena vide arrivare la donna che aspettava. Le sorrise e l’abbraccio.  
«Grazie per essere venuta.»  
L’altra le sorrise e la strinse.  
«Lo sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per te.»  
Si sedettero. Il silenzio durò solo una manciata di secondi.  
«Io non so cosa fare...» sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Ruby poggiò la mano sulla sua e la strinse.  
«Tranquilla, andrà tutto bene.»

\---

Emma si infilò in una caffetteria dall’altro lato della strada e si sedette, osservando tra i riflessi sua moglie interagire con la sconosciuta dall’ampia vetrata. Ordinò distrattamente un latte macchiato mentre cercava di calmare il suo cuore spezzato che si agitava agonizzando sotto alle costole.

\---

«Lei non sa niente...»  
«Dovresti dirle la verità.»  
«No, non adesso.»  
«Se lo scoprisse...»

\---

La cameriera le portò l’ordinazione. Bevve senza sentirne il sapore. Lo sguardo era fisso dall’altro lato della strada, su quella panchina maledetta.

\---

«Regina, devi essere sincera o non uscirai mai da questa situazione.»  
Regina la guardò e cedette, lasciando che le lacrime le bagnassero il viso, portandosi via scie di trucco. Ruby non esitò un istante a cingerla in un abbraccio e le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena, e Regina nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

\---

Emma si irrigidì. Stava forse piangendo? Strinse i pugni distogliendo lo sguardo. Tremava dall’intensità della rabbia e del dolore che la affliggevano. Gli occhi lucidi, fissava la squallida superficie di linoleum del tavolo, cercando di riguadagnare il controllo di sé. Dunque era vero. Non era più un sospetto ma una certezza. Un’orrenda verità.

\---

«Grazie.»  
«Non ringraziarmi. Ci sono sempre per te, lo sai.»  
Regina le sorrise.   
«Devo andare adesso. Mi chiamerai?»  
«Certo» rispose con un sorriso Ruby alzandosi e porgendole la mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso. Una volta in piedi, Regina la abbracciò di nuovo.  
«Ciao.» Le sue labbra si posarono per qualche secondo sulla sua guancia, lasciando un lieve segno color borgogna sulla pelle chiara, quindi Regina si allontanò da lei tornando verso l’auto. 

\---

Emma la vide muoversi con la coda dell’occhio. Tornò a guardarla. La seguì con lo sguardo fino alla macchina, ma così perse di vista l’altra donna. Non che le importasse, ormai. Si alzò e pagò il suo latte macchiato.  
Entrò in azienda cinque minuti dopo Regina. Non salutò nessuno, ma filò dritta verso il suo ufficio all’ultimo piano. La sua segretaria le portò il caffè, ma lo rifiutò con garbo.  
«Grazie Anna, oggi sono già abbastanza nervosa» disse rivolgendole un sorriso tirato.  
«Va tutto bene, signora Swan?» le chiese la donna. Emma le sorrise di nuovo.  
«Nulla per cui tu possa aiutarmi, ahimè. Potresti però spedirmi queste raccomandate per piacere? Senza che Regina lo venga a sapere.»   
Anna le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato, ma non fece domande. Uscì di fretta dall’ufficio con le raccomandate nascoste sotto un file. Emma si rilassò sulla sedia.

\---

Regina sfogliava un foglio dopo l’altro facendoli frusciare sulla scrivania di marmo.   
«Dannazione» mormorò. Premette il pulsante del telefono per chiamare la sua segretaria.  
«Elsa portami un caffè nero doppio.»  
«Sì, signora Mills» rispose un istante dopo la giovane.  
Due minuti dopo la tazza di caffè era nelle sue mani. Regina volse lo sguardo alla vetrata che le permetteva di vedere la città. Storybrooke si era trasformata negli ultimi anni, espandendosi e innalzandosi verso l’alto, letteralmente, vista la quantità di palazzi e persino qualche grattacielo. In parte le mancava la piccola città costiera che era stata, in parte era orgogliosa di aver contribuito a far rinascere quel luogo. Oltre allo storico Bed & Breakfast di Granny ora c’era persino un hotel con vista sul mare. Non che Granny ne fosse felice, ma quella donna non era mai felice di niente anche se il turismo le aveva riempito il materasso di banconote.   
Dei passi decisi risuonarono sul pavimento del suo ufficio. Sentì la rabbia invaderla in un momento.  
«Non si bussa?» disse con voce dura e fredda prima di voltare la sedia verso la porta. E allora spalancò gli occhi. «Emma... Che fai qui?»   
Controllò l’orologio, ma mancava ancora mezz’ora alla riunione.

\---

Emma si lasciò sfuggire un po’ di tristezza nello sguardo. Quel tono le aveva riportato alla mente i primi tempi, quando si erano conosciute, e Regina l’aveva conquistata proprio con il suo caratteraccio.   
«Volevo vederti» rispose semplicemente. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si avvicinò alla sua scrivania. Incontrò il suo sguardo ancora stupito e confuso, la guardò posare lentamente la tazza fumante sulla scrivania.   
«Stai bene?» le chiese Regina con un velo di preoccupazione nella voce che le stritolò qualcosa dentro al petto.  
Non le rispose. Non voleva mentirle. Si sedette sulla scrivania, guardandola a stento negli occhi, la mascella contratta. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.   
«È un po’ che non parliamo, noi due.» 

\---

Regina la guardò per un lungo istante, ricordando i loro momenti felici. Il loro primo incontro quando, uscita da una caffetteria, Emma le era arrivata addosso facendole versare tutto il caffè sulla sua camicetta nuova; l’aveva insultata, ma Emma si era scusata e si era offerta di pagare per la tintoria. Ripensò a come le aveva chiesto di uscire la prima volta, la voce che le tremava per l’emozione e la paura di un rifiuto. A come avevano litigato per tutto il loro primo appuntamento... Al loro primo bacio alla fine di quel disastroso incontro.  
Emma le rivolse quello sguardo imperscrutabile che ormai le indirizzava quasi sempre, insospettita forse dal suo silenzio.   
«Stai bene?» le chiese, la voce molto più dolce di quanto lo fosse stata ultimamente. Regina represse a stento il sollievo che quel tono le provocò. Quanto avrebbe voluto rimandare indietro l’orologio e tornare a quei primi anni, quando non c’era altra tensione tra loro se non quella sessuale.  
«Sì» rispose scuotendo la testa. «Scusa, ero solo immersa nei miei pensieri.»

\---

Emma annuì distrattamente. Si rialzò dalla scrivania e gli girò intorno, raggiungendola. Si chinò, le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò appassionatamente, senza darle il tempo di reagire, mettendo in quel bacio tutto ciò che provava per lei, dall’amore alla delusione, e trasformandoli in passione.

\---

Regina rimase spiazzata. Erano mesi che non si baciavano in quel modo, mesi che non c’era più passione tra loro. Chiuse gli occhi rispondendo a quel bacio con disperazione.  
Il bacio continuò a lungo. Emma intrecciò la lingua alla sua in un gesto ormai quasi estraneo, ma agognato. Le accarezzò il viso, affondò le mani nei suoi capelli.  
Sentì una scarica di eccitazione quando le loro lingue entrarono in contatto. Una morsa allo stomaco. I sensi di colpa si fecero largo prepotentemente in lei.

\---

La consapevolezza che si trovavano in ufficio faceva a pugni contro la sua eccitazione, contro il bisogno di riprendersi sua moglie. Vinse il bisogno. Si inginocchiò davanti a lei continuando a baciarla, costringendola a piegarsi per poterlo fare. Lasciò poi andare il suo viso e le accarezzò le gambe, salendo oltre l’orlo del vestito nero.

\---

«Emma...» mormorò con voce roca. «Siamo in ufficio...» riuscì a finire mentre sentiva l’umidità già tra le gambe  
«La porta è chiusa» ribatté frettolosamente sua moglie, baciandole poi l’interno coscia. Alzò lo sguardo appannato da desiderio e dalla disperazione su di lei. «Dimmi che mi vuoi.»  
Gli occhi si inumidirono a vederla così. Sapeva che soffriva per il loro distacco e sapeva di esserne la causa. Ma osservare i suoi occhi e il suo viso disperato era troppo. «Perché mi guardi così?» sussurrò.

\---

Una scintilla di rabbia illuminò il suo sguardo. Non voleva che i suoi sentimenti trasparissero così. Non voleva perdere il controllo.   
«Mi vuoi o no?» chiese, nervosa.

\---

«Così? No» rispose notando il suo cambio di atteggiamento. Questo sapeva gestirlo, la rabbia. La rabbia che sua moglie provava nei suoi confronti la faceva sentire meglio, perché sapeva di meritarla.

\---

Delusione, dolore. Emma abbassò lo sguardo e si alzò, sistemandosi le pieghe del vestito grigio.   
«La riunione è tra dieci minuti, non fare tardi» disse freddamente prima di uscire dall’ufficio.


	4. 4

La guardò andare via, solo quando rimase sola permise alle lacrime di rigarle il viso, in silenzio. Come ormai faceva da mesi. Le asciugò con un movimento della mano e si alzò, si sistemò il vestito e uscì dall’ufficio diretta alla sala riunioni.  
L’incontro fu lungo ed estenuante, soprattutto perché Emma non la guardò neanche per una volta. A fine riunione Regina si richiuse nel suo ufficio, pregando ogni possibile divinità perché quella giornata finisse presto. Era esausta, stanca di mentire, di fingere. Di vederla soffrire.   
Il suo cellulare squillò, facendola sussultare sulla sedia. Il mittente sconosciuto accelerò i battiti del suo cuore. Rispose con la gola secca.   
«Pronto?» Nell’ufficio calò il silenzio mentre la voce lievemente distorta dalla linea frusciava ad un soffio dal suo orecchio destro. La presa sul cellulare si serrò. Gli le pupille di Regina si dilatarono. «Non sa niente, te l’assicuro» rispose a voce bassa, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta chiusa. «Sono sicura che non ci saranno problemi. Ti aggiorno io quando posso.» La chiamata si chiuse e lei rimase a fissare il cellulare.  
Erano le cinque quando Emma bussò alla porta del suo ufficio.  
«Avanti» rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dal computer.  
Emma aprì la porta, ma rimase lì. Indugiò con lo sguardo su di lei per qualche secondo prima di parlare in tono freddo, formale.   
«Vado a casa. Vieni?»  
Regina alzò lo sguardo.  
«Ho delle cose da finire, tornerò tra un paio d’ore» le rispose mentre finiva di digitare sulla tastiera.

\---

Emma premette le labbra tra loro, impedendo alle parole di uscire. Annuì e richiuse la porta andandosene.  
Guidò rabbiosamente fino a casa, ma rallentò per entrare nel vialetto senza attirare l’attenzione dei vicini. Entrò in casa e si sfilò le scarpe prima di dirigersi nello studio.  
Prese un bicchiere dalla vetrinetta e lo riempì di bourbon. Si sedette sulla poltrona che la avvolse nella sua pelle morbida e profumata e rimase lì, in angosciosa attesa. La stava tradendo con quella ragazzina. Ora era con lei? Ma certo che era con lei. 

\---

«Sono tornata» disse richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.   
Non trovando sua moglie e neanche la cena pronta sospirò, prese il telefono e ordinò del cibo cinese mentre andava nello studio. Lì trovò sua moglie, addormentata sulla poltrona, il bicchiere vuoto in grembo, stretto ancora tra le dita. Si avvicinò a lei, le tolse il bicchiere dalle mani e le accarezzò il viso, il cuore stritolato dai sensi di colpa. Non era mai stata una bevitrice, e ora per colpa sua finiva ad addormentarsi ubriaca alle sette di sera.  
«Emma.»

\---

Si svegliò di scatto, con un sobbalzo. Ci mise qualche secondo a ricordare il contesto.   
«Ehi...» mormorò, la voce impastata dall’alcol. Si portò una mano alla fronte strizzando gli occhi, un gemito che usciva sofferente dalle sue labbra serrate. Regina era sopra di lei, con addosso un odore che non riconosceva. Rabbia e dolore, di nuovo.   
«Hai mangiato qualcosa prima di bere?»  
Emma scosse piano la testa, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
«Ho ordinato del cibo cinese, arriverà tra poco.»  
Emma sospirò e appoggiò la testa alla mano.   
«Dove sei stata?» le chiese riaprendo gli occhi e guardandola tra le palpebre contratte dalla sbornia. Dio, quanto odiava ubriacarsi! Come se non avesse già abbastanza problemi, doveva pure girarle lo studio intorno.   
«In ufficio, avevo dei documenti da controllare.»  
Emma strinse di più le palpebre.  
«Così tanti?»  
«Dovevo rispondere a delle e-mail.»  
Stava per ripetere la domanda, ma ci rinunciò. In fondo, non aveva senso insistere. Sapeva esattamente cosa faceva sua moglie in sua assenza, non c’era bisogno che fosse lei a dirglielo.  
«Grazie per la cena.»  
Regina accennò un sorriso. Era ancora così maledettamente bella. La sua bellezza l’aveva sempre lasciata senza fiato. Non solo quella estetica, ma nei gesti, in quel piccolo sorriso, per esempio, nel modo in cui la osservava le cose, in cui scriveva o parlava al telefono. Tutto quello che era, era bellissimo. Sentì i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, quindi abbassò lo sguardo.  
Perché non riusciva ad accettare il fatto che non la volesse più? La stava tradendo, Cristo santo! Chiunque avrebbe fatto i bagagli e se ne sarebbe andata. Ma non lei, non Emma Swan. Lei preferiva restare lì a farsi umiliare, a soffrire, a sperare che lei smettesse, che ci ripensasse, che si ricordasse cosa c’era tra loro, cosa c’era sempre stato. Quanto era idiota?  
«L’ho solo ordinata.»   
«È già qualcosa.»   
Regina si allontanò leggermente da lei e portò con sé l’odore che le aleggiava intorno. Cos’era, fumo di sigarette? O era whiskey? Era andata a bere con quella?   
«Vado a fare una doccia veloce, mentre aspettiamo.»  
Emma annuì leggermente. Sì, meglio così. Non avrebbe più sentito la puzza di quell’ennesimo tradimento.  
«Certo» sussurrò, lo sguardo ancora basso, la voce incerta. Regina le sorrise di nuovo e le diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di salire di sopra.  
Non appena Regina fu uscita dalla stanza, permise alle lacrime di uscire. Non emise un solo singhiozzo tuttavia. Si asciugò subito il viso e raddrizzò la schiena.

\---

Dopo la doccia indossò un paio di pantaloni da yoga e una maglietta larga e scese di sotto, i capelli ancora umidi, leggermente mossi.  
«È arrivata la cena?»  
Emma era in sala da pranzo. Aveva apparecchiato la tavola e messo il vino in frigo.   
«Ancora no. Ti senti meglio» le chiese, il tono tranquillo, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Il suo sguardo indugiò su di lei e Regina, nonostante tutto, si sentì avvampare. Le mancava terribilmente, e quello che aveva provato a fare in ufficio non aveva aiutato. Ma non poteva lasciarglielo fare, non così. Con lei aveva sempre e solo fatto l’amore, mai sesso, e mai per disperazione.   
«Sì, ci voleva una bella doccia calda, avevo tutti i muscoli del collo tesi» rispose con un sorriso tirato. «Tu stai bene?» tentò poi, il cuore che le martellava nel petto. Temeva il giorno in cui l’avrebbe affrontata, finalmente. Cosa le avrebbe detto?  
Emma annuì fuggendo il suo sguardo.  
«Certo.»  
Mentre rispondeva, suonò il campanello.  
«Vai tu?» le chiese Emma. «Levo il vino dal frigo.»  
«Sì, certo» rispose, presa in contropiede. Erano settimane che non le chiedeva di fare assolutamente nulla; era un buono o cattivo segno? Qualunque cosa fosse, prese il portafoglio dalla borsa e andò ad aprire. Pagò il fattorino e ritornò in cucina con tre buste unte di cibo. «Ecco qui.»  
Emma nel frattempo aveva stappato il vino e lo stava portando a tavola, sorridendole. Era incredibile come riuscisse a recitare, quando voleva. Incredibilmente triste.   
«Ho preso i ravioli che ti piacciono, e gli involtini primavera.» Sistemò tutto sul tavolo prima di sedersi e Emma le versò il vino, poi si riempì il bicchiere.

\---

«Grazie» mormorò, incerta. Almeno si ricordava ancora i suoi gusti, pensò con un pizzico di rancore. Prese un respiro per scacciarlo. Non avrebbe risolto niente arrabbiandosi. Doveva continuare a far finta di niente, o l’avrebbe persa. Doveva ricordarle com’era tra loro, quanto poteva renderla felice.  
Regina prese un sorso di vino, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre assaporava il gusto del liquido che le scendeva lungo la gola. La osservò con il corpo che reagiva a quella vista e il cuore che fremeva per riaverla vicino. Si odiò perché la amava ancora.  
Scelse un raviolo, lo mangiò nonostante lo stomaco protestasse.  
«Stai bevendo più del solito...» commentò Regina mentre tagliava un involtino, facendolo scricchiolare sotto al coltello lucido.  
Emma le lanciò un’occhiata. Cercò di riflettere prima di risponderle. Una risposta istintiva avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto.  
«Quel nuovo bourbon è squisito.»   
«Lo so, ma un bicchiere dopo cena dovrebbe essere sufficiente...»  
Emma la guardò di nuovo. Diede una scrollata di spalle.  
«Avevo un paio d’ore da sfruttare, volevo rilassarmi.»  
La vide esitare, sentì il tremore nella sua voce quando le chiese: «C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?»  
Prese un altro raviolo, lo tagliò con calma. Era l’occasione perfetta, avrebbe potuto sbatterle in faccia la verità. Dirle che sapeva tutto, che l’aveva vista.   
«No. A te?»

\---

«N… no» rispose Regina abbassando lo sguardo e mangiando un angolo dell’involtino primavera. Il cuore picchiava contro le costole, impazzito. Perché gliel’aveva chiesto? Non lo sapeva neanche lei. Forse era solo troppo stanca, e il desiderio che tutto finisse aveva prevalso. Ma era stata una stupida. Non poteva finire, non ancora.   
Finita la cena, che entrambe da quel momento consumarono in silenzio, Regina la invitò: «Vieni a letto?»

\---

Emma la guardò negli occhi. Per qualche ragione, si sentiva spaventata. Esitò, ma infine annuì.   
La seguì al piano di sopra. Andò in camera e si cambiò, infilandosi la camicia da notte mentre Regina era in bagno, poi le diede il cambio, usando il bagno a sua volta, dopodiché tornò in camera e si sdraiò nel letto, accanto a lei, eppure distante.  
«Buonanotte.»   
Emma le rivolse un’occhiata prolungata, in silenzio. Non resistette all’impulso di metterci dentro tutto quello che provava: dolore, delusione, tradimento.  
«Buonanotte» mormorò poi, prima di voltarle le spalle per nascondere gli occhi lucidi.

\---

Regina rimase immobile, osservando la schiena forte di sua moglie, la linea più morbida dei fianchi che spariva sotto le lenzuola che avevano scelto insieme. La stava perdendo, le scivolava via giorno dopo giorno e non riusciva a fermarla. Non sapeva come fare.


	5. 5

Il mattino seguente, Emma si preparò in silenzio, saltando la colazione con la scusa di essere in ritardo per essere stata troppo tempo sotto la doccia. Non era stato casuale, ovviamente. Niente nella sua vita lo era. Semplicemente, appena la sveglia a aveva suonato, si era resa conto di non avere la forza di affrontare un’altra falsa mattina con sua moglie. Non quella mattina, non dopo ciò che aveva visto il giorno prima. La salutò distrattamente e salì in macchina per andare al lavoro.

\---

Regina guardò la moglie praticamente scappare da casa, una sensazione devastante si insinuò in lei. Emma era distante, non si vedevano più come prima, se stavano insieme nella stessa stanza a malapena si guardavano. Il suo matrimonio stava finendo, ed era solo colpa sua. Mentre saliva in macchina prese il cellulare e selezionò il contatto che cercava.  
«Ho bisogno di vederti... No, no... Sì, va bene, ti aspetto. Grazie.» Riattaccò mentre parcheggiava di fronte al palazzo dell’azienda che aveva fondato con Emma. Lo guardò, così maestoso, imponente. Era stato il loro sogno. La Honeycrisp era stata una loro creatura, ci avevano investito tutto quello che avevano, tempo, denaro, passione. Se avesse perso Emma, sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

\---

Emma parcheggiò ed entrò a grandi passi in ufficio, i tacchi che risuonavano sul pavimento mettendo in allarme la sua segretaria. Il suo caffè era pronto sulla scrivania, caldo e fumante. Si sedette e accese il monitor del computer, digitando in fretta la password. Si guardò le unghie, realizzando così che era ora di tornare dall’estetista. Aveva saltato l’ultima seduta senza neanche ricordarselo, realizzò.  
«Anna!» chiamò. La segretaria apparve quasi all’istante sulla sua porta. Emma le lanciò un’occhiata obliqua. «Chiama Selene, dille di prenotarmi un’altra seduta e scusati per me per essermi dimenticata l’ultima.»  
«Certo, signora Swan.» Anna si sbrigò a sparire dietro l’angolo. Emma si sentì lievemente in colpa per il tono brusco che aveva usato con lei. Era una brava ragazza, e un’ottima segretaria, anche se, se si accorgeva che era di buon’umore, poteva diventare un po’ logorroica.   
«Ah, Anna, quasi dimenticavo, la Jones&Hood non ha richiamato, vero?» le chiese mentre le voltava le spalle. La segretaria si girò immediatamente a guardarla.  
«N-no...» balbettò la segretaria, arrossendo appena. Emma lo attribuì alla cotta che la donna aveva per il portavoce dell’azienda, un certo Chris qualcosa. La liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
«Va bene, grazie» disse distrattamente, la mente già impegnata altrove. L’affare che dovevano chiudere con loro era maledettamente importante e quegli imbecilli non sembravano rendersene conto. Regina stessa aveva elencato loro i vantaggi che avrebbero avuto nello stringere un accordo commerciale con loro nell’ultimo incontro. Certo, Emma non era stata presente, impegnata in un breve viaggio a New York per allacciare i contatti con un’agenzia pubblicitaria, ma riponeva piena fiducia in sua moglie, soprattutto per i contatti con le altre aziende, e dubitava che i due titolari si fossero offesi per la sua assenza. Probabilmente i due idioti credevano che, facendole aspettare, avrebbero ricavato un qualche tipo di agevolazione sul contratto. Sospirò e aprì Google Calendar, controllando i suoi impegni della giornata. Aveva una riunione con il grafico per il rinnovo del logo tra quindici minuti.

\---

Regina sentì il telefono del suo ufficio squillare.  
«Dimmi Elsa.»  
«C’è qui la signorina Lucas, dice di avere un appuntamento ma non è in agenda...»  
Regina si irrigidì sulla sedia.  
«Falla entrare» disse immediatamente. Due secondi dopo la porta si aprì e lei si alzò, facendo il giro della scrivania.  
«Grazie per essere venuta, Ruby.»  
La ragazza le sorrise, gli occhi grandi e del colore delle nuvole poco prima di un temporale estivo accentuati dal trucco pesante.  
«Non devi ringraziarmi, ma credevo che non volessi che ci vedessimo qui…» disse mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle. Regina arrossì appena e si schiarì la gola.  
«Emma è impegnata.»  
«Dovresti parlare con lei.»  
Regina scosse la testa avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Non ci riesco. Non posso…»  
«Lo so che è un problema, ma non puoi più nasconderti...»

\---

Emma sospirò continuando a fissare l’orologio del computer. Scattò un altro minuto. Lo sguardo si spostò sulla foto incorniciata sulla scrivania. Lei che stringeva Regina da dietro, al mare. La loro luna di miele a Bora Bora. Ridevano entrambe. Qui sorrisi non sarebbero mai dovuti sparire.  
Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e camminò spedita verso l’ufficio della moglie. Si fermò fuori dalla porta, prese un respiro, regolarizzandolo, e si lisciò il vestito sui fianchi. Alzò la mano per bussare, ma poi ci ripensò ed entrò direttamente.

\---

Mentre Ruby la stava abbracciando sentì la porta del suo ufficio aprirsi.  
«Elsa ti ho detto mille volte…» Si bloccò vedendo Emma. Fece un passo indietro, distanziandosi da Ruby.

\---

Emma si paralizzò, la mano ancora sulla maniglia. Sentì il terreno sotto ai piedi mancarle. La vista si offuscò per un istante. Una ridda di emozioni si abbatté su di lei, immane, insopportabile. Alternò lo sguardo tra le due per qualche istante, la bocca semi aperta. Non riusciva a razionalizzare ciò che si mostrava ai suoi occhi. Non poteva essere reale. 

\---

«Emma» disse Regina facendo un passo verso la moglie. «Che ci fai qui?» chiese cercando di controllare il tono della voce.  
L’espressione sul viso di Emma cambiò molte volte nel giro di qualche secondo. Alla fine, c’erano solo delusione e rabbia a nascondere a stento un dolore immane.   
«Te la porti anche in ufficio adesso?» sibilò, furiosa.

\---

Sul viso di Regina si dipinse un’aria di stupore. Certo, come se non fosse vero che se la scopava da mesi.  
«Che significa? Lei è Ruby...»  
Emma fece un passo minaccioso verso di lei.  
«So benissimo chi è! Pensi davvero che sia così stupida, Regina?» le chiese alzando la voce, gli occhi che cominciavano a diventare lucidi. «Vi ho viste al parco ieri!» quasi urlò.  
Regina sbiancò e deglutì.  
«Tu...Tu mi hai seguita?» chiese poi, improvvisamente furiosa, una di quelle esplosioni di rabbia pura che solo lei era in grado di provare. Ma Emma ci andava molto, molto vicino in quel momento.  
«Certo che ti ho seguita! Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta!» le urlò contro, ormai fuori controllo. Le sfuggì persino una lacrima. «Se non mi ami più dovevi dirmelo, non scoparti un’altra!»  
«Cosa?» le urlò contro la moglie, ormai sul punto di un crollo nervoso. «È questo che pensi di me? Che vada in giro a scopare con gli altri?» La colpì al viso con uno schiaffo prima che potesse realizzare quello che aveva fatto.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi a quel gesto, un piccolo passo indietro per il dolore, non tanto fisico ma emotivo, che le aveva creato. La guardò negli occhi. I suoi non riuscivano ad esprimere più niente.  
Le voltò le spalle e uscì dall’ufficio. O almeno ci provò: Regina scattò, rapida come un serpente, la bloccò per un braccio e la riportò nel suo ufficio per poi richiudere la porta.  
«Tu pensi davvero che io ti abbia tradita?» chiese, rabbia e delusione nei suoi occhi caldi.  
Emma spostò lo sguardo su Ruby, consapevole della luce assassina che le illuminava gli occhi grigi. Tornò a guardare la moglie.   
«Penso?» ringhiò, ancora furiosa. «Non mi guardi da un mese, a malapena mi parli, sei fredda come il ghiaccio, per te non esisto più! Inventi scuse e riunioni inesistenti per vederti con una donna, vi abbracciate, le parli come... come parlavi a me!» le urlò di nuovo contro, gli occhi che traboccavano di lacrime. «Secondo te questo è pensare?! Sono pazza?»

\---

Regina mollò la presa sul suo braccio, gli occhi lucidi. Ma certo che lo pensava. Che altro avrebbe potuto pensare? E, in fondo, l’aveva davvero tradita con tutte quelle bugie, quei segreti. Ma non aveva avuto scelta. Non ce l’aveva, non ancora. Però poteva spiegare.  
«Io non ti ho tradita» sussurrò. «Ruby è una mia vecchia amica e lavora in banca, stava cercando di farmi ottenere un prestito...»   
«E credo che adesso dovrei andare...» si intromise la giovane donna. Regina incontrò il suo sguardo allarmato per un secondo. «Chiamami quando avrete risolto.»

\---

Emma la guardò negli occhi. Il dubbio che sentiva premerle sul cuore era dovuto unicamente alla paura, perché dentro di sé credeva alle parole di Regina e, se ci credeva, voleva dire che non stava mentendo. Aggrottò la fronte, confusa.  
«Perché avresti dovuto tenermelo nascosto? Un prestito per cosa? Non abbiamo bisogno di un prestito...» Parlò veloce, confusa. Notò appena che Ruby se ne andava quasi correndo dall’ufficio.  
Regina si sedette sul divano in pelle in un movimento stanco.  
«Ne abbiamo bisogno invece... Siamo in bancarotta.»   
Le parole della moglie rimbalzarono contro la sua mente. Non era possibile. Aveva controllato le azioni da poco, andavano bene. Stavano per siglare un accordo internazionale con la Jones&Hood....  
«Ma...» balbettò, incapace di registrare quell’informazione.  
«Ti ho nascosto tutto» continuò l’altra, la voce contratta come un muscolo ferito. «Io ho sbagliato. Ho fatto uno sbaglio, un investimento, e ho cercato di rimediare...» continuò, lo sguardo distante e umido.  
Emma rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta a fissarla. Il suo mondo, il suo intero universo, si era ridotto a quel momento. A sua moglie, seduta sul divano del suo ufficio, che non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi. Non c’era nient’altro. Solo loro due, dentro l’azienda che avevano costruito insieme. Come all’inizio.   
Si avvicinò lentamente a lei, le si sedette accanto. In silenzio posò la mano sulle sue, accarezzandone piano la pelle liscia con il pollice.  
Regina rimase immobile.  
«Perché non urli? Dovresti cacciarmi...» sussurrò con la voce rotta dal pianto. «Io credo di aver trovato una soluzione... Che credo andrà bene ad entrambe vista la situazione... tra noi.»  
Emma strinse la presa sulla sua mano, sebbene a fatica. Si sentiva tradita, delusa, eppure quei sentimenti erano messi in secondo piano rispetto al dolore che provava nel vedere Regina così. Sua moglie stava soffrendo, e non c’era niente di più importante in quel momento.   
«Io ti amo, Regina Mills, e tu sei un’idiota» disse, seria, cercando il suo sguardo. «Se mi avessi detto subito di questa situazione, forse avremmo potuto risolverla insieme invece che arrivare a farmi pensare che mi stessi tradendo. Davvero non ti fidi abbastanza di me da dirmi che hai sbagliato un investimento?»  
«Non è questione di fiducia. Si trattava di me, di un mio sbaglio e non potevo reggere il tuo sguardo deluso, per questo non te l’ho detto.» Si alzò di colpo. «Noi abbiamo la separazione dei beni» iniziò a dire «se divorziamo puoi farcela...»  
Emma seguì i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, che divenne più duro alle sue parole, determinato. Si alzò e la fronteggiò, puntandole l’indice contro.  
«Come ti permetti di dirmi che ti avrei mai guardata con delusione? Hai ragione, non si trattava di me, ma di te e del tuo stupido ego! La verità è che non volevi ammettere di aver sbagliato, Regina. Tu non sai perdere, ma io sì. Ho passato metà della mia vita perdendo tutto e tutti, e non ho la minima intenzione di perdere anche te, stupida orgogliosa che non sei altro! L’unico motivo per cui sono delusa da te è perché non ne hai parlato con me, con tua moglie!» esclamò, calcando sull’ultima parola. «E non firmerò mai il divorzio, sia ben chiaro. Dovessimo anche vendere tutto e andare a vivere in un cartone in un vicolo, non mi interesserebbe. L’ho già fatto, non mi spaventa, non mi importa. Tu, razza di imbecille, sei l’unica cosa che conta per me. L’azienda può anche evaporare per quanto mi riguarda.»

\---

Regina la guardò senza più riuscire a trattenere le lacrime. Com’era possibile che non la stesse buttando fuori di lì a calci nel sedere? Com’era possibile che volesse ancora lottare per lei? Ricordò il suo sguardo devastato, la disperazione nei suoi occhi nelle settimane precedenti. Non poteva farle questo, non di nuovo.   
«Non posso, Emma. Io non riuscirei a vivere con questo senso di colpa. Non posso vivere sapendo di averti fatto perdere tutto quello per cui hai lavorato. Sì, sono orgogliosa e sono una stupida, ma non ti porterò a fondo con me.»

\---

Emma le afferrò il viso e la baciò quasi con rabbia. Quando si staccò da lei il suo sguardo, fisso negli occhi scuri della moglie, mostrava solo un amore troppo intenso, troppo radicato per essere spazzato via, qualunque cosa accadesse.  
«Sei tu tutto quello per cui ho lavorato» sussurrò.  
Regina rispose al bacio ancora in lacrime.  
«Non posso» sussurrò  
«Da sola, no. Ma insieme sì» replicò Emma con un timido sorriso.  
Regina si staccò da lei.  
«No, ho provato di tutto. È l’unica soluzione, se non vuoi farlo tu lo farò io. E poi non ha senso rimanere sposate, tu non ti fidi più di me.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi. Tutto di quella conversazione le sembrava assolutamente assurdo.  
«Se non mi fidassi di te, non ti starei parlando ora. Sei tu che non ti fidi di me» replicò, il tono leggermente più freddo. «Parlami di questo investimento.»  
«Tu ti fidi di me? Pensavi che ti tradissi... E invece di venire da me, di affrontarmi, hai fatto finta di niente.»  
«Perché non volevo perderti!» esclamò, esasperata. «Avrei accettato anche una scappatella pur di non perderti, e tu me lo rinfacci?»  
«Sì» rispose in un lampo Regina. «Non litighiamo neanche più... Non siamo più niente.»  
Le spalle di Emma si incurvarono.  
«Non per colpa mia...» mormorò, devastata dalle sue parole. Non era più niente, per lei. Era questa la verità. Regina non la amava più.  
«Lo so» sussurrò la moglie, senza guardarla. «Io ho sbagliato a non parlare con te ma neanche tu l’hai fatto... Questo significa qualcosa.»  
Emma scosse la testa, lo sguardo basso.  
«Ti ho spiegato perché...» rispose, la rabbia che di nuovo faceva capolino nel suo tono. «Non ha senso che tu non riesca a perdonarmi il fatto che io volessi perdonarti per avermi tradita! È solo una scusa Regina e lo sai! Se non mi ami più dillo e basta!» sbottò, il cuore che sembrava esploderle nel petto per il dolore e la paura.

\---

Gli occhi di Regina si spalancarono a quelle parole. Emma credeva che non l’amasse. Aveva fatto tutto per amore suo. E invece lei credeva il contrario.  
«Pensa ciò che vuoi. Possiamo chiamare l’avvocato e sistemare questa faccenda il primo possibile» si costrinse a dire. Era la cosa più giusta da fare. Ormai non c’era più niente da salvare, tra loro. Poteva solo salvaguardare Emma.  
«Fai come credi, ma non firmerò quelle carte.»  
Emma non disse altro. Uscì dall’ufficio, lasciando la porta aperta.  
La guardò andare via. Poi, come un automa, prese la borsa e uscì dall’ufficio, guidò fino a casa e si rinchiuse dentro dando sfogo alle sue lacrime.


	6. 6

Emma tornò nel suo ufficio, ignorando lo sguardo sconvolto e preoccupato di Anna e rivolgendosi in tono professionale alla segretaria.   
«Ho bisogno dei report degli ultimi due mesi, del reale andamento delle azioni e di un altro caffè.»   
La segretaria annuì, pallida in viso, e digitò velocemente sulla tastiera mentre Emma entrava nell’ufficio, chiudendosi dentro.  
Restò in ufficio fino alle due di notte, cercando disperatamente una soluzione al problema mentre faceva funzionare i neuroni andando avanti a litri di caffeina. Alla fine, esausta, spense il computer e si massaggiò gli occhi stanchi. Guidò piano fino a casa.  
Aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti la moglie, rischiando di avere un infarto. Guardò lei, poi vide la valigia. Rimase ferma a fissarla.  
«Ti stavo aspettando. Suppongo che tu abbia visto i bilanci... quelli veri» disse Regina abbassando per un secondo lo sguardo.  
Emma rimase in silenzio. Alzò gli occhi su di lei, la mano ancora sulla maniglia dorata della porta.  
«Avrai capito che non ci sono altre soluzioni» chiarì Regina.  
La fronte di Emma si corrugò.  
«Veramente ce ne sono. Bastava parlarne con me.»  
Regina inarcò un sopracciglio in un’espressione scettica che accese una scintilla di rabbia dentro di lei.   
«Davvero? Sono settimane che mi scervello e tu in un paio d’ore hai trovato la soluzione?»   
«Sedici. Sedici ore» rispose seccamente.  
«Bene, vedi? Sarà tutto più facile senza di me.» Regina poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino per poi afferrare il cappotto.  
Emma le si parò davanti.  
«Non scappare.»  
«Non lo faccio. Ho preso una decisione e che tu ci creda o no è la miglior cosa che abbia fatto da un mese a questa parte...»  
«Stai scappando dalle tue responsabilità, invece.»  
«Ho fallito. Ho fallito come moglie, come imprenditrice...»  
«No. Ma fallisci ora, se te ne vai.»  
Gli occhi scuri di Regina incontrarono finalmente i suoi, e incrinarono qualcosa dentro di lei.  
«Emma non sei più felice con me. L’ho capito in questo mese, e l’ho capito oggi... Io non voglio essere la causa della tua infelicità per questo me ne vado. Domani mattina chiamerò l’avvocato, farò preparare le carte e tu le firmerai.»  
Emma la prese per il colletto, piena di rabbia, ma attenta a non farle male.  
«Io sono felice con te, idiota! Sei tu che ti stai arrendendo!» esclamò rabbiosamente.  
«Emma è un mese che non sorridi e la causa sono io» ribatté Regina, calma, rassegnata.  
«La causa sono le tue bugie. Ora che non ci sono segreti tra noi, possiamo sistemare le cose» ribatté, stringendola ancora, sicura che, se l’avesse lasciata andare, non sarebbe più riuscita a respirare. Regina premette le labbra tra loro, il suo sguardo vacillò.  
«Per l’azienda forse non è tardi, ma per noi sì.»  
Esitò, restia. Poi, però, il dolore sordo che le sue parole le provocarono la spinsero a lasciarla andare. Non poteva combattere quella battaglia da sola. Non c’era niente contro cui combattere, in realtà. Aveva perso tutto e basta. Abbassò lo sguardo per cercare di sopravvivere. Strinse le chiavi della macchina nel palmo.  
«Resta, me ne vado io» mormorò. «La casa era tua.»   
«No.» Regina la bloccò poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. «Io non posso restare qui, ci sono troppi ricordi...»  
Emma la scostò con un gesto stizzito e le lanciò un’occhiata ferita e arrabbiata.  
«È una tua scelta, non mia. Queste sono le conseguenze» rispose. Fece per andarsene ma le braccia forti di Regina si insinuarono attorno ai suoi fianchi e la ancorarono al portico.   
«Non andare» sussurrò la donna stringendola da dietro.  
Emma esitò. Quell’abbraccio era troppo doloroso perché potesse sopportarlo. Si voltò a guardarla, una debole ma persistente speranza a tormentarla. Non ebbe la forza di chiedere.  
«Io non so più che sto facendo, sto affondando e sto trascinando giù anche te» gemette Regina.  
Emma trattenne un sospiro, abbassò lo sguardo. Raccolse quel poco di forza che le rimaneva.   
«Posso tenerci entrambe a galla, se me lo permetti.»  
Regina annuì incapace di dire altro.  
Emma deglutì, ingoiando le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Credeva di averla persa e invece, forse, avevano ancora una possibilità. Tornò da lei, tremando per paura di fare o dire la cosa sbagliata e vederla scappare via. Lentamente posò le mani sulle sue spalle e la attirò a sé, sperando di poterla abbracciare. Quando Regina si abbandonò tra le sue braccia piangendo la strinse a sé, mormorandole parole rassicuranti, di conforto. Si sentiva meglio ora, ma era comunque esausta, completamente distrutta da tutto il dolore che aveva dovuto assorbire.  
«Torniamo dentro?» sussurrò Regina sollevando appena lo sguardo.  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso stanco   
«Sì. Ho davvero bisogno di un bagno caldo...» mormorò sulle sue labbra. E di te, aggiunse in silenzio. Solo di te.  
«Sì, te lo preparo…»  
«No.»   
La baciò sulle labbra, leccandole poi, il corpo accostato al suo.

\---

Regina tremò a quel tocco voluto e temuto da così tanto tempo, si strinse di nuovo a lei.  
Emma interruppe il bacio e la prese per mano. Rientrò con lei in casa e la portò al piano di sopra, dove, in camera, la premette delicatamente contro il muro e riprese a baciarla.  
Regina iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue e Emma le sfilò il vestito, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro rapido. Regina le fece scivolare la gonna lungo le gambe, poi la guardò negli occhi.  
«Ti amo» disse Emma, la voce lieve, quasi avesse paura.  
«Ti amo» disse Regina un attimo prima di baciarla ancora.

\---

Emma sentì le lacrime premere contro le palpebre mentre la baciava. La strinse a sé, poi le tolse il reggiseno con foga e strappò letteralmente via le mutandine. Gemette mentre Regina la spogliava e la toccava, toccò a sua volta la sua pelle calda come non faceva da tempo. Accarezzò ogni centimetro del suo corpo e continuò a baciarla mentre la mano destra scendeva tra le sue gambe.  
La moglie le aprì non appena sentì la sua mano e Emma premette le dita contro di lei, gemendo ella stessa sulle sue labbra. Quanto aveva desiderato farlo, in quelle settimane. Quanto le era mancata...   
Regina ansimò, la baciò ancora mentre la sua mano scendeva a toccarla. Emma si spinse istintivamente verso di lei e le morse piano il labbro inferiore mentre, sentendola bagnata e pronta, entrava dentro di lei.  
Regina aprì la bocca emettendo un gemito più forte, forse presa alla sprovvista, ma la sua mano iniziò a muoversi sul clitoride della moglie e Emma urlò, le sue gambe ebbero un fremito e dovette sforzarsi per rimanere in piedi. Si mosse dentro di lei mentre premeva col pollice sul suo clitoride, massaggiandolo. La sentì lottare per restare in piedi e quando entrò in lei Emma annaspò e dovette sostenersi con una mano sul muro per non crollarle addosso. Riaverla dentro di sé, dopo tutto quel tempo, era una sensazione troppo forte. Dopo quella breve pausa riprese a muoversi su e dentro di lei, piegandosi per baciarle il lato del collo. Quando Regina arcuò le dita in lei Emma si piegò, il ventre che si contraeva per il piacere che le stava donando. Uscì da lei e mosse le dita in cerchio sul suo clitoride, veloci.  
«Sì» gridò Regina continuando a muoversi dentro di lei.  
Emma venne, bagnandole la mano ancora di più. Le sfuggì una specie di risata breve, dovuta allo stupore di quella reazione del suo corpo. Continuò poi a muoversi su di lei, guardandola negli occhi ora. Regina la baciò, uscì lentamente dal suo corpo, spinse i fianchi verso di lei ma Emma si inginocchiò di colpo e la prese tra le labbra, leccandola dal basso verso l’alto e poi entrando con la lingua dentro di lei. La moglie ansimò aprendo maggiormente le gambe e spingendole la testa tra di esse ed Emma affondò il viso tra le sue gambe, respirando a malapena e godendosi tuttavia il suo odore. La leccò avidamente, gemendo e così vibrando contro di lei.  
Regina venne di colpo con un ansito, poggiò una mano sulla sua schiena, tremando mentre Emma leccava via tutto il suo piacere; poi si rialzò e la baciò, il viso ancora umido, finché non pose fine al bacio e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, gli occhi chiusi.  
«Mi sei mancata» sussurrò.  
«Anche tu» mormorò la moglie in risposta. «Mi dispiace, perdonami…»  
«Ssshh, non dire niente» sussurrò Emma abbracciandola. «Ma non mentirmi mai più, ti prego.»  
Regina si irrigidì appena tra le sue braccia.   
«Non volevo farlo. E... non ti tradirei mai.»  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto.  
«Scusami per averlo pensato. Non avrei dovuto.»  
La moglie scrollò le spalle. Era bellissima, la pelle infiammata dal calore, i capelli gonfi, gli occhi lucidi.  
«Non potevi saperlo, ma sappi che io ho sempre e solo amato te e questo non cambierà mai.»  
Emma le sorrise, commossa. Il suo cuore non chiedeva altro che quelle parole.  
«Neanche per me» disse prima di baciarla di nuovo, con delicatezza, a lungo.


	7. 7

Emma le sorrise.  
«Ho davvero bisogno di quel bagno...» disse. «Ti va di farlo con me?»  
«Sì, certo» le rispose con il cuore che ancora faticava a credere che tutto questo fosse vero. Emma l’aveva perdonata così facilmente, così rapidamente. Non solo l’aveva perdonata, ma aveva anche lavorato per risolvere i problemi che lei aveva creato e l’aveva accolta tra le sue braccia, consolata, l’aveva sostenuta. Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi tanto? Emma mise fine a quei pensieri prendendola per mano e la portò in bagno con lei. Aprì l’acqua calda e tappò la vasca e Regina si staccò dalla sua presa confortante solo per prendere i sali da bagno. 

\---

Emma la osservò mentre regolava la temperatura dell’acqua. Era bellissima. Lo era sempre stata. Il sollievo che provava nell’averla di nuovo con sé, nell’aver recuperato quel rapporto che significava la sua felicità, la stordiva per la sua intensità.  
«Mela e cannella vanno bene?»  
Emma le sorrise.   
«Perfetto. Come te.»  
Vide Regina arrossire mentre versava i sali nell’acqua.   
«Non sono perfetta, Ho quasi distrutto la cosa migliore della mia vita.»  
«Non l’hai fatto. Sono qui, amore» la rassicurò sfiorandole la pelle calda. «Non vado da nessuna parte.»  
Regina posò quelle labbra perfette sulle sue e Emma chiuse gli occhi rispondendo al bacio. Le accarezzò il viso. La seguì dentro l’acqua, leggermente troppo calda, ma accettabile. Si sedette nella vasca e la baciò, rilassandosi. La guardò fare lo stesso, la testa poggiata di lato sul bordo, l’espressione languida sul suo viso umido. Si chiese se esistesse al mondo qualcosa di così magnifico.  
Emma lasciò fuoriuscire un lungo sospiro.  
«Ti senti bene?» le chiese Regina sfiorandole una gamba. Emma sorrise.  
«Benissimo. Tu?»  
«Bene, era tanto che non mi sentivo così» ammise la moglie.  
«Anche io» disse lei. «Domani pranziamo insieme?»  
Una luce calda sembrò illuminare lo sguardo di Regina.  
«Sì, mi farebbe piacere» le rispose con un sorriso.  
Emma rimase ferma a guardarla per qualche istante, il sorriso che aleggiava ancora sul suo volto, poi si sporse e le accarezzò il viso, baciandola.

\---

«Mi dispiace così tanto.»  
«Smettila di scusarti» mormorò accarezzandole i capelli. Si scostò per guardarla negli occhi nella penombra della stanza. L’alba stava per tingere il cielo di un arancione scuro e lucido. «Risolveremo tutto.» Le sorrise nonostante la stanchezza.  
«Quando hai pensato che avessi una relazione perché non mi hai detto niente?»  
Emma serrò la mascella, innervosita da quella domanda. Distolse lo sguardo per un istante.   
«Non volevo perderti. Se fosse stato vero, e lo sembrava, e avessi affrontato l’argomento, avremmo divorziato. Ho pensato fosse meglio...» sospirò «fare finta di niente. Lasciarti fare. Se quello ti rendeva felice» rispose in tono basso.

\---  
Regina dovette trattenersi dal boccheggiare. Le pareva impossibile che Emma fosse disposta a tanto per lei. Avrebbe sopportato il tradimento, avrebbe continuato a fingere che andasse tutto bene. Sentì gli occhi pizzicarle, l’umidità delle lacrime.   
«Saresti rimasta con me nonostante io andassi a letto con un’altra? Io avrei fatto una scenata...»  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso triste che la spezzò in due.  
«Lo so, sono una stupida e penserai che non ho spina dorsale ma...» si strinse nelle spalle. «Non posso perderti. Tutto qui.»  
Regina si affrettò a scuotere il capo.  
«Non volevo dire questo!» Era tutto il contrario. Sapeva che Emma era forte e determinata, e che se voleva qualcosa, niente poteva impedirle di ottenerlo. Ma non credeva che qualcuno potesse amarla così tanto. «È che tu avresti accettato davvero un tradimento pur di stare con me. Nonostante io fossi distante... Non merito il tuo amore» mormorò. E si chiese, al contempo, cosa avrebbe fatto lei al suo posto. L’avrebbe insultata, l’avrebbe cacciata di casa. Significava che non l’amava allo stesso modo?  
Emma le accarezzò il viso.   
«Regina, non dire sciocchezze...»  
«Ma, Emma, io non avrei potuto sopportarlo al tuo posto» confessò in un bisbiglio, gli occhi lucidi. Perché aveva paura. Paura che Emma le dicesse di andarsene, allora, che le dicesse che non si sentiva amata. Che lei non la amava abbastanza. Che si rendesse conto che meritava di meglio. Invece Emma continuò ad accarezzarle il viso, anzi, le sorrise.   
«Lo so. Siamo diverse, è normale.»  
«Ma…»  
«Niente “ma”. Sono contenta che sia così. Non vorrei mai che sopportassi in silenzio, se facessi qualcosa che ti fa soffrire.»  
Regina sentì qualche lacrima rotolarle pesante sulla guancia.   
«Ho amato soltanto te dal momento in cui ti ho visto» le disse, ed era vero. Non c’era niente di più vero. Emma le sorrise, commossa.   
«Anche io.»   
E poi la baciò a lungo, godendosi ogni attimo. 

\---

«Mi hai preparato la colazione? Non lo facevi da mesi...»  
«Mi dispiace. Io...» Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non sono stata più me stessa negli ultimi mesi. Il lavoro mi aveva assorbito completamente... io glielo avevo lasciato fare. Ti ho fatto credere che l’azienda fosse l’unica cosa importante per me, ma non è così.» La guardò negli occhi. «Tu lo sei.»  
Regina le accarezzò le spalle, la abbracciò da dietro e le baciò una guancia.   
«Non devi scusarti di niente. Negli ultimi mesi anch’io ho fatto molti errori e non sono stata una brava moglie… ho rischiato di perderti per il mio orgoglio...»  
Emma trattenne un sospiro, poi le rivolse un sorriso tirato.  
«Abbiamo sbagliato entrambe. Non voglio che succeda più, Regina.»  
«Neanch’io lo voglio» replicò Regina prima di baciarla.   
«Ti amo.»  
«Ti amo.»  
«Ora fai colazione, abbiamo molto da fare oggi» sorrise Emma.  
«Va bene.»   
Emma andò in bagno mentre Regina mangiava e dopo dieci minuti era di nuovo in camera per vestirsi. Dopo che ebbe indossato uno dei suoi tailleur tornò in bagno per truccarsi. Quando ebbe sistemato anche i capelli in una crocchia tornò in camera per controllare a che punto fosse Regina.   
«Abbiamo appuntamento alle nove con un delegato della Jones&Hood per concludere l’acquisizione di metà delle nostre azioni. Alle undici verrà la tua sospetta amante per farmi firmare per un prestito, ho ipotecato lo chalet per convincere la banca. Alle dodici abbiamo una riunione di aggiornamento con i manager e i capi ufficio, poi pausa pranzo, alle due aggiornamento con gli azionisti e alle quattro riunione con i grafici e il reparto marketing per discutere di un eventuale cambio di nome e rinnovo immagine» elencò rapidamente.  
Regina la ascoltò in silenzio, evitò il suo sguardo mentre finiva di sistemarsi i capelli.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese dopo un po’, visto che continuava a rimanere in silenzio. La moglie annuì distrattamente mentre si infilava le scarpe. Emma sospirò.   
«Regina che ti prende?»  
«Mi sento un’idiota, tutto qui.»  
Emma scosse la testa e si avvicinò a lei per massaggiarle le spalle.   
«Non lo sei. Sono cose che capitano e possono essere risolte. Non è una tragedia.»

\---

Il senso di inadeguatezza e la frustrazione stavano tornando, il suo orgoglio ferito urlava. Annuì ancora una volta.   
«Andiamo o faremo tardi.»  
«Regina…»   
«Sto bene» le rispose frettolosamente.  
Emma posò una mano sulla sua.  
«Regina, ti prego, parla con me...» la supplicò. Vide la paura negli occhi della moglie e il rimorso si fece subito pressante. Non poteva commettere due volte lo stesso errore.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Io sono mesi che mi scervello e tu in un giorno hai risolto tutto... Sono un’idiota.»   
Emma le accarezzò il viso.  
«Sei un’idiota solo perché non mi hai spiegato subito il problema. Regina, eri nel panico. Nessuno trova soluzioni quando è nel panico. È normale.»  
«Va bene. Andiamo.» Uscì dalla stanza. Emma sospirò e rimase ferma, i pugni serrati.  
«Non allontanarti da me.»  
Regina si fermò sul primo gradino.  
«Non lo faccio. Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo... lo sai» aggiunse, lasciando che leggesse nei suoi occhi la verità di quelle parole.  
Emma sospirò, poi abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. Camminò velocemente fuori dalla stanza.  
«Andiamo allora.»   
Regina la seguì di sotto, afferrò la borsa.  
«Mi dispiace, lo sai che ho un carattere difficile.»  
Emma si fermò e si voltò a guardarla.   
«Ho solo paura. Scusa.»  
Continuò a guardarla negli occhi perché vedesse quanto era sincera.  
«Non mi allontanerò da te, Emma. Ma il mio orgoglio ne ha risentito... Ed è un problema mio, non tuo.»  
«È anche mio se stai male. Tutto ciò che riguarda te riguarda anche me.»  
Ma che aveva fatto per meritarsela? Le accarezzò il viso dandole un bacio.  
«Mi passerà.»  
Anche se era ancora tesa, Emma le sorrise.   
«Okay. Andiamo.»

\---

La riunione con il delegato, quel Kristoff di cui la segretaria di Emma era non proprio segretamente innamorata, andò bene e fu breve, così ebbero il tempo di prendere un caffè.  
«E la prima è andata» le sorrise Emma, soddisfatta.  
«Già.» Regina bevve un sorso di caffè mentre lanciava uno sguardo rapido allo schermo nero del cellulare. «Adesso cosa dobbiamo fare?»  
«Il prestito, alle undici.»  
«Giusto. Quindi hai chiamato Ruby...» Regina si avvicinò alla scrivania della moglie accennando un sorriso cauto. Emma annuì quasi sorridendo, e fu abbastanza per rassicurarla.  
«Sì...»  
«Dopo la tua scenata credevo di non vederla più» la prese in giro. Emma rise.  
«La mia scenata era più che giustificata e lei si è scusata circa ottocentomila volte al telefono.»  
«Non ti saresti dovuta scusare tu?»  
«Io?» chiese, come se fosse scioccata dall’ipotesi. «Ovviamente no!»  
«L’hai trattata male» le fece notare. Emma sbuffò.  
«Va bene, va bene...» mormorò distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Sei gelosa?» disse sollevandole il mento con due dita  
Emma la guardò a lungo negli occhi prima di risponderle.  
«Sai che lo sono.»  
«Non c’è mai stato niente tra noi.»  
«Questo ora lo so, ma sono gelosa lo stesso.» Diede una scrollata di spalle. «Mi dispiace, non posso farci niente. È più giovane di me ed è anche più alta. Senza contare che va in giro praticamente nuda.»  
Regina sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Sei sexy quando sei gelosa.»  
Emma si abbandonò ad una risata.   
«Idiota.»

\---

Ruby si presentò in orario nel suo ufficio. Emma la scrutò da dietro alla scrivania, appurando con un misto di soddisfazione e fastidio che aveva optato per dei vestiti che le coprivano effettivamente il corpo, per una volta. E che i suoi occhi enormi la guardavano come se avesse paura che la sbranasse da un momento all’altro. Non aveva tutti i torti.  
Regina era seduta al suo fianco, quindi la bancaria si sedette sull’unica sedia rimasta. Casualmente, era la più bassa.   
«Salve, signora Swan. Ciao Regina.»   
«Ciao, Ruby. Grazie per essere venuta con così poco preavviso.»  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Per le amiche questo e altro.»  
Emma strinse appena le palpebre.  
«Ha portato i documenti per la pratica?» chiese, la voce fredda come una scivolosa lastra di ghiaccio. La lieve gomitata che le diede Regina non sortì alcun effetto. Ruby afferrò un faldone dalla sua borsa e lo posò con cautela sulla scrivania di vetro di Emma. Pareva che avesse paura di tagliarsi tanto si muoveva con prudenza.  
«Certo, eccoli qui. Ho già predisposto tutto, non ci saranno problemi.» Rivolse persino un sorriso teso ad Emma. «I soldi arriveranno in un lampo.»  
Emma rimase impassibile. Un’altra gomitata che ignorò mentre Ruby abbassava lo sguardo arrossendo appena.   
«D-deve solo firmare e andrò subito a rendere il tutto ufficiale» aggiunse la bancaria girando i fogli verso di lei. Le porse una penna, ma Emma prese la sua stilografica dal portapenne in pelle, lasciandola con la mano a mezz’aria. Finse di non vedere lo sguardo di lieve rimprovero che le indirizzò la moglie.  
Firmò rapidamente le carte e gliele restituì con un sorriso freddo. Ruby si alzò mentre ancora stava riponendo i fogli nella cartellina.  
«Ottimo, vado subito così entro un paio di giorni riceverete il bonifico. Vi invierò l’email di conferma» disse rapidamente, la voce che tremava appena. Emma le concesse un cenno d’assenso.   
«Grazie.»  
La ragazza alternò per qualche istante lo sguardo tra loro. Sembrò sul punto di prendere una decisione, mezza voltata verso la porta, ma poi si girò di nuovo verso di loro.   
«Emma, le assicuro che non c’è mai stato niente tra me e Regina se non un’amicizia sincera.» Emma rimase in silenzio, impassibile, così la giovane continuò: «Ci conosciamo da tanto e ho solo fatto del mio meglio per aiutarla.»  
Emma si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.  
«Non ne dubito. Tuttavia comprenderà che avessi i miei sospetti, fino a ieri.»  
Ruby annuì cautamente. Fece per risponderle ma Emma proseguì sotto lo sguardo sorpreso della moglie. «Vede, Regina è una donna straordinaria, sia esteticamente che intellettualmente, sono sicura che se ne sia accorta. Do per scontato che chiunque la incontri sia interessato a lei.»  
Con la coda dell’occhio vide la moglie arrossire, ma la lieve sfumatura rosea che assunsero le sue gote non poteva minimamente competere con il rosso carminio che accese il viso intero della bancaria.   
«No… io non…»  
«Non ho idea di quale sia il suo orientamento sessuale, signorina Lucas, tuttavia so interpretare decentemente il linguaggio non verbale e quello che ho visto non mi è piaciuto. Tuttavia» sospirò «mi fido di mia moglie, ora più che mai. E confido nel fatto che lei sappia che sono in possesso di una calibro trentotto e, modestia a parte, di un’ottima mira.» Ruby impallidì davanti al suo sorriso freddo. Regina la fissava con gli occhi spalancati. «In ogni caso, vorrei scusarmi con lei per il mio comportamento poco consono. Ieri ero in uno stato emotivo alterato, e me ne rammarico. Spero vorrà accettare le mie scuse.»  
Ci fu un minuto buono di silenzio. Poi Ruby deglutì, stringendosi al petto la borsa.   
«C-certo. Io dovrei andare…»  
Emma sorrise.   
«Ovviamente.»  
«Allora io…»  
«Arrivederci, signorina Lucas.»

\---

«Era proprio necessario?»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo innocente.  
«Mi sono scusata.»  
Regina dovette reprimere un sorriso. Si avvicinò a lei e la baciò, poi la ripulì dalle macchie di rossetto che le aveva lasciato.  
«Non hai niente da temere.»  
Le labbra di Emma si inclinarono in un sorrisetto divertito e arricciò per un istante il naso.  
«Era giusto per essere sicura.»

\---

Dopo la riunione di aggiornamento con i manager e i capi ufficio ebbero un’ora e un quarto per pranzare insieme. Andarono al Granny’s, come le prime volte, approfittando della terrazza vista la temperatura mite. Parlarono come non facevano da mesi, e risero, finalmente. Si concessero persino un calice di vino, nonostante gli impegni di lavoro. Stavano per alzarsi per andare a pagare il conto quando il cellulare di Regina squillò.   
«Scusami» le disse prima di silenziare la chiamata. «Dev’essere qualche stupida offerta telefonica.»  
Emma ignorò il singulto di sospetto che le rimbalzò nel petto e le sorrise.   
«Chiamano sempre durante i pasti. Dovrebbero renderlo illegale.»  
Regina le sorrise e insieme si avviarono al piano inferiore. 

\---

Fu durante la riunione con i grafici che accadde di nuovo. Il cellulare di Regina emise il suo squillo discreto, ma questa volta la donna si alzò, scusandosi, e rispose alla chiamata uscendo dalla sala riunioni. Emma la osservò attraverso i vetri in parte satinati mentre parlava al telefono, e smise di ascoltare cosa le stesse dicendo Cassidy riguardo alla combinazione migliore di colori per il logo. 

\---

Regina rientrò nella stanza con il cellulare stretto nel palmo sudato e il cuore in gola. Rivolse un sorriso che sperò fosse rassicurante a Emma mentre si scusava di nuovo, poi si lanciò in una fitta conversazione con il capo del reparto grafica mentre riponeva il telefono silenziato nella borsetta.


	8. 8

«Non vieni a casa?»  
Emma le sorrise. «Resto ancora un po’. Devo dare un’altra occhiata ai bilanci prima di domattina, abbiamo quel report da inviare alla Jones&Hood per l’acquisizione…» Si pentì di averlo detto, perché sul volto della moglie si dipinse per l’ennesima volta quell’espressione colpevole. Le sfiorò la mano per rassicurarla. «Tranquilla, è questione di un’ora al massimo.»  
«Resto, ti do una mano…»  
«No, sei stanca. Vai a casa, io arrivo tra poco.»  
Un altro sorriso bastò a convincerla. Regina le diede un bacio, più prolungato del solito, e poi si incamminò verso l’ascensore. Emma rientrò nel suo ufficio e si sedette con poca grazia sulla sedia, ora che era rimasta sola nel palazzo. Mosse il mouse per dare vita allo schermo del computer e cliccò rapida sul programma gestionale, aprendo in sequenza i file che le interessavano. Continuava ad esserci qualcosa che sembrava roderla dentro come un parassita vorace, un particolare che non era ancora riuscita a cogliere. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sui nominativi, sui codici e i capitali su cui aveva investito Regina negli ultimi mesi. Ce n’era uno in particolare, segnato in rosso, che la sconcertava. Era l’investimento che aveva causato il crollo dell’azienda, e per poco della sua intera vita. Lo selezionò dalla lista e aprì i dettagli.   
«Robert Gold» mormorò mentre leggeva. «Gold Inv.» Non era un nome noto nell’ambiente, ed era facile evincerlo anche dal tipo di azioni che aveva venduto a sua moglie. Erano affondate più rapidamente del Titanic. «Chi diavolo sei?»  
Aprì il browser e digitò il suo nome sul motore di ricerca.   
La prima voce diceva: Robert Gold - Kiel - Kiel Institute for the World Economy  
www.ifw-kiel.de › experts › ifw

Dr. Robert Gold. Knowledge Creation and Growth. Topics: Digitalization, Globalization, Innovation. Robert Gold - Institut für Weltwirtschaft (IfW) / Kiel Institute for ...

Il che la fece ben sperare. Cliccò sul link e attese che si caricasse la pagina. Le bastò uno sguardo per intuire che non era il Gold che cercava, primo perché il nome della società non corrispondeva, secondo perché, aprendo il pdf del curriculum del tizio, si accorse che si trovava in Germania. Al contrario, l’investimento di Regina era stato fatto lì, proprio a Storybrooke.   
Tornò al motore di ricerca e tentò con la voce successiva, un certo Robert S. Gold, nato nel 1946, secondo la pagina di Wikipedia a lui dedicata. Questo Robert era un ricercatore in ambito tecnologico e della salute, nonché l’attuale capo del dipartimento di Epidemiologia e Biostatistica della Scuola di Salute Pubblica dell’Università del Maryland, che aveva anche fondato. Fosse stato lui, almeno aveva un bel curriculum, il che avrebbe giustificato la scelta di Regina. Cercò la sua pagina sul sito dell’università e trovò il suo impressionante curriculum. Le pareva strano che un professore avesse deciso di investire in borsa, considerando quanto doveva già guadagnare con il lavoro all’università. Era pur vero che questo Gold lavorava nel loro stesso campo, e Regina, con la sua laurea in Biologia, titolo che condivideva con il professore, forse si era lasciata convincere dalle sue competenze in merito. Eppure questo Gold abitava nel Maryland, non nel Maine e di sicuro non a Storybrooke. Se lo appuntò, comunque, per chiamarlo l’indomani mattina e verificare.  
Scoprì che c’era anche un Robert Gold sceneggiatore, e lo scartò a priori, un Robert Gold artista e un altro che era un cantante con un singolo brano, che ignorò del tutto.   
Andò avanti così per un po’ finché, alla sesta pagina, non le balzò agli occhi un link. Era un articoletto sullo Storybrooke Daily Mirror che citava un certo Robert Gold, un poliziotto. Aprì il link per leggere l’articolo completo, un trafiletto o poco più. Glass scriveva: “La polizia di Storybrooke saluta oggi lo storico rappresentante della legge Robert Gold, che dopo trentacinque anni di onorato servizio accoglie la pensione col sorriso di chi sa di aver servito il proprio paese.” C’era una foto in bianco e nero digitalizzata del poliziotto in divisa, un uomo magro, con i capelli più corti ai lati della testa che in cima, labbra e naso sottili e occhi scuri. Trentacinque anni ed era rimasto un semplice agente. Non esattamente quella che si dice una carriera.  
L’articolo risaliva a tre anni prima. Emma aprì un’altra finestra e fece un’altra ricerca: Robert Gold + polizia + Storybrooke. Non venne fuori nulla tranne l’articolo di Glass. Quel tipo non aveva neanche un profilo Facebook.   
Si appoggiò allo schienale con un sospiro teso. Davvero Regina aveva investito nelle azioni di un ex-poliziotto? Doveva fare il venditore porta a porta, altro che lo sbirro.   
Tornò nel gestionale dell’azienda, ma non c’era un recapito telefonico né un’email. Tuttavia le azioni appartenevano a lui, e la sede legale doveva esserci. Aprì i dettagli e sorrise allo schermo.   
«Beccato.»

\---

«Sono a casa!»  
Regina la raggiunse all’ingresso a passo svelto, sorridendole non appena la vide. La baciò mentre si toglieva la giacca, la prese per mano.   
«Vieni, ti ho preparato la cena.»  
Emma la seguì in cucina, si sedette davanti all’isola apparecchiata per lei. L’arrosto fumava, caldo e circondato da patate morbide e croccanti. Regina sorrise nel vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi.   
«Amore sarebbe bastato un toast…»  
Le si sedette accanto e le versò un bicchiere di vino mentre parlava.   
«Dopo quattordici ore di lavoro? Non credo proprio.»  
Emma le sorrise e iniziò a mangiare.   
«Dimmi almeno che tu hai cenato ad un orario decente.»  
Regina sorrise.   
«Sì, tranquilla. Tutto bene con il report?»  
«Tutto fatto» le rispose mentre masticava. Beveva un sorso di vino, poi Regina si ritrovò i suoi occhi di acciaio puntati addosso. «Nel frattempo ho dato un altro sguardo all’investimento che avevi fatto… Chi è questo Robert Gold?»  
Regina sentì il sangue defluirle dal viso. Raddrizzò appena la schiena, bevve a sua volta dal calice sporco di rossetto e sperò che la moglie non sentisse il battito del suo cuore farsi rapido, frenetico come un animale all’angolo.   
«Oh, è solo… Lo conosco da tanto. Sai com’era Storybrooke una volta…»  
Emma continuava a fissarla, la forchetta che aveva infilzato un pezzo di arrosto e una patata a mezz’aria.  
«Sì ma, un ex-poliziotto?» Aveva fatto delle ricerche su di lui? Eppure sorrideva, come se fosse un problema di poco conto, un sassolino nella scarpa. «Dai, che investimento avrà mai potuto proporti uno così?»  
Regina prese tempo schiarendosi la gola.   
«Quell’uomo era in difficoltà, Emma. Lo conosco da sempre, mi ha implorata di dargli una mano comprando le sue azioni. E mi sembrava un investimento non dico buono ma discreto, senza contare che era piccolo, per la Honeycrisp. Mi dispiace» aggiunse, lasciando che vedesse quell’orrenda sensazione di rimorso che provava nei suoi occhi lucidi. «Non credevo che ci avrebbe portate a fondo con lui.»  
L’espressione di Emma cambiò di colpo. Lasciò andare la forchetta e si sporse verso di lei, prendendole le mani tra le sue.   
«Regina mi dispiace, non volevo dire… Va tutto bene, stiamo risolvendo tutto.» Le sorrise, la sua carezza sul viso e il suo sorriso portarono una dolorosa ondata di commozione nel suo petto. «Ero solo curiosa.»  
Regina annuì, si sforzò di ricambiare quel sorriso.  
«Lo so, scusami. Tu hai tutto il diritto di chiedermi spiegazioni. È che mi sento…»  
«Un’idiota, lo so.»  
Un altro sorriso nel silenzio che seguì, e l’aria parve più leggera.   
«Ora mangia, l’arrosto si fredda.»  
Ma Emma lasciò l’arrosto sul piatto, si alzò e la baciò. 

\---

I due giorni successivi fluirono rapidi come un fiume esondato che si porti via detriti di ogni sorta. C’erano altre riunioni, altri appuntamenti, concorrenti della Jones&Hood che si contendevano le azioni della Honeycrisp. Il prestito dalla banca arrivò subito, come promesso da Ruby, il che riuscì a dar loro un margine di azione per fare leva sui possibili acquirenti. Regina non voleva assolutamente vendere, si vedeva dalla piega che assumevano le sue labbra ogni volta che dovevano incontrarli, ad ogni accenno alla cessione, ad ogni notifica. Tuttavia non sembrava intenzionata a parlarne, ed Emma attribuì quell’eccesso di riservatezza al senso di colpa. Era comprensibile, e giustificabile. Quello che non capiva, però, e che non riusciva a giustificare, erano le chiamate che continuava a ricevere. Il suo telefono vibrava sul tavolo della sala riunioni, nel suo ufficio, a casa, sulla penisola della cucina, e lei scompariva, nascondendole ogni conversazione dietro frasi secche o bisbigliate. Emma voleva fidarsi di lei, lo voleva più di ogni altra cosa. D’altro canto, Regina le aveva già mentito una volta. Non credeva più che ci fosse un’amante dietro ai suoi segreti, ma qualcosa c’era. E il nome di Robert Gold continuava a rimbalzare nella sua scatola cranica.   
Per questo, in quel momento, stava lanciando occhiate furtive alla porta dell’ufficio di Regina mentre rovistava nella sua borsa. Le sue dita si strinsero attorno alla sagoma solida e sottile del suo telefono. Un altro sguardo alla porta, ancora vuota. Sbloccò il cellulare. Il fatto che Regina non avesse cambiato il codice la rincuorò. Aprì il registro delle chiamate e rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, i polmoni vuoti. C’era qualche chiamata dall’ufficio, un paio sue, qualcuna persa della madre di Regina e tre di Ruby Lucas. Ma non era quel nome ad averla paralizzata sul posto. L’ultima chiamata, come molte altre precedenti, era registrata con due sole lettere: R.G.. E di nuovo il nome di Robert Gold le balenò davanti agli occhi.   
Mise via il cellulare e stava per uscire quando Regina per poco non le finì addosso entrando nell’ufficio col naso incollato ad un plico di documenti. Alzò lo sguardo stupito su di lei, un piccolo sorriso le distese le labbra.   
«Ciao. Che ci fai qui?»  
Il cuore di Emma batteva rapido, violento, e non come le accadeva di solito quando aveva la moglie così vicina. Erano paura, sospetto, confusione. Doveva scoprire la verità, ma Regina non le avrebbe detto niente. E quindi ricambiò il sorriso.   
«Ero venuta a dirti che sto andando. Vado a prendere un quintale di cinese take-away, che ne dici? Così quando arrivi a casa è tutto pronto.»  
Lo sguardo della moglie si intenerì. Liberò una mano dalle scartoffie e le prese il mento tra le dita.   
«Che ho fatto per meritarti?» disse prima di darle un bacio sulle labbra.   
Per un solo istante, Emma si sentì in colpa per averle mentito. L’istante che le servì per realizzare che Regina le stava mentendo da mesi, e continuava a farlo col sorriso sulle labbra e una naturalezza che la spaventava. Per la prima volta, se lo chiese anche lei, cosa avesse fatto Regina per meritarsela. Non trovò la risposta, così si affrettò a salutarla e andarsene prima di crollare lì, davanti a lei.


	9. 9

Emma fermò l’auto. Si sporse verso il lato passeggero, osservando dal finestrino la modesta casa di legno scurito dalla pioggia, e probabilmente mezzo marcio, che si innalzava stretta e appuntita tra recinzioni di metallo improvvisate, buste di plastica come mongolfiere abbattute e marciapiedi invasi dalle erbacce. La casa di Gold aveva anche un piccolo giardino, o lo avrebbe potuto avere se il proprietario se ne fosse curato invece che lasciare che ortiche e rovi vi crescessero senza controllo. Un sentiero di fango portava da un’apertura nella recinzione alla porta che, un tempo, doveva essere stata rossa.   
Nell’abitacolo, l’odore di involtini primavera, curry e pollo le fece brontolare lo stomaco. Emma ricontrollò la pistola, assicurandosi che la sicura fosse inserita. La rimise nella borsa, scese dall’auto, e corse attraverso quel sentiero di fango fino al malandato portico dell’abitazione. Si fermò davanti alla porta, cercando di pulirsi gli stivali dal fango, e bussò sul legno umido.   
Passi claudicanti oltre il pannello.   
«Chi è?» Una voce aspra, nervosa. Nulla di quel luogo, dalla zona al proprietario, la faceva sentire tranquilla. L’adrenalina le pulsava nelle vene come se le stessero puntando contro un’arma, e l’idea di Regina che andava lì, da sola, a fare chissà cosa, la orripilava.   
«Emma Swan. Sono qui per Regina.»  
La porta si dischiuse appena, e un naso sottile sormontato da un paio di occhi scuri e sospettosi, duri come pietra, accolsero il suo sguardo serio. Gold non era molto diverso dalla foto del Mirror, non fosse per i capelli, che ora erano lunghi e ricadevano lisci e di un colore che assomigliava al pelo dei topi attorno al viso segnato da molte più rughe.   
«Signorina, questo quartiere non è sicuro la sera. Le consiglio di tornarsene a casa» le disse dopo una lunga occhiata.   
«Lo dice anche a Regina quando viene qui?»  
Un piccolo, minuscolo guizzo in quegli occhi quasi neri.   
«Non so di cosa stia parlando, deve aver sbagliato indirizzo. Le auguro una buona…»  
Si bloccò, dato che Emma gli stava impedendo con il piede di chiudere la porta. I loro sguardi si incrociarono ancora una volta.   
«Ho visto le chiamate. Smettiamola di perdere tempo, è venerdì sera e vorrei tornarmene a casa a mangiare cibo cinese sul divano con mia moglie.» Fu tentata, solo per un istante, di fargli capire che aveva una pistola con sé. Ma poi si ricordò che era un ex-poliziotto, e che era meglio che non lo sapesse, nel caso decidesse di aggredirla. Probabilmente sapeva come disarmarla molto meglio di quanto lei sapesse usare quell’arma.   
Gold le regalò ancora qualche secondo di quello sguardo ostile, poi sembrò arrendersi, forse più per il freddo che stava entrando nella casa che per altro. Emma si chiese perché non avesse speso ancora i soldi guadagnati con quella truffa per dare una sistemata a quella catapecchia, che come minimo non aveva neanche il riscaldamento.   
«Dovrebbe parlarne con sua moglie, non con me.»  
«Diciamo che voglio sentire la sua versione, eh?»  
L’uomo sospirò.   
«Senta, io e Regina ci conosciamo da tanto e le ho semplicemente chiesto un piccolo favore.»  
Emma sentì la rabbia incendiarle le vene.   
«Già, peccato che quel piccolo favore ci abbia mandato in bancarotta!»  
Lo sguardo di Gold rimase freddo, troppo freddo.   
«Io ho semplicemente venduto delle azioni a Regina, se poi lei non ha saputo sfruttarle a dovere, non è una mia responsabilità.»  
«Erano azioni fantasma!»  
«Poteva andare molto peggio.»  
Emma si irrigidì. La stava minacciando?  
«Cosa intende?» sibilò.  
L’uomo ammiccò, una scintilla pericolosa nello sguardo e un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra sottili, contornate da un accenno di barba di un giorno, spruzzata di bianco.   
«È evidente che non conosce sua moglie come crede, signora Swan.»  
Emma resistette solo un istante, poi la rabbia ebbe il sopravvento e spinse la porta con tutta la forza, spalancandola nonostante la resistenza di Gold che barcollò all’indietro. Si ritrovò in un ingresso polveroso, buio, illuminato a stento da qualche candela. Se quel bastardo non pagava nemmeno la luce, che cazzo ci aveva fatto con i loro soldi?  
«L’hai minacciata, figlio di puttana?»  
Gold rimase calmo, appoggiato al muro.   
«Parli con sua moglie, io non posso dirle altro.»  
Rimasero fermi a fronteggiarsi, Emma con il respiro pesante e la mano vicina alla borsa, alla pistola, e Gold immobile, fermo come un aspide. Almeno finché non le mostrò il cellulare che aveva in mano, fino a quel momento nascosto dietro alla schiena.   
«In alternativa, posso chiamare i miei ex-colleghi e denunciarla per violazione di domicilio e aggressione.»  
Emma rifletté, per quanto riusciva a fare in quel momento. E capì che non aveva scelta. Indietreggiò, tornando fuori dalla casa, e al cenno di Gold più lontano, oltre il portico, sotto la pioggia. Lui posò la mano sulla porta, una luce di vittoria in quegli occhi troppo freddi.   
«Già che c’è, dica a Regina che se non mi darà quello che mi deve, manterrò la mia promessa.»  
Emma sentì la schiena divenire fredda e rigida come granito mentre la pioggia la tempestava col suo tocco di ghiaccio.   
«Ci sta minacciando?» ringhiò, e se avesse potuto avrebbe saltato quei tre gradini che la separavano da Gold e lo avrebbe mandato in ospedale. Ma lei non era più la figlia di due drogati che viveva in strada, e andare in prigione avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Avrebbe lasciato Regina da sola, e con quello squalo a girarle intorno era l’ultima cosa che voleva.   
«Sto solo rispettando i termini di un accordo.» E le sbatté la porta in faccia, lasciandole l’unica scelta di andarsene senza risposte.


	10. 10

C’erano impronte di acqua e fango sul parquet. All’inizio, mentre posava la giacca e la borsa e si sfilava le scarpe, Regina si infuriò con Emma per aver combinato quel disastro. Così seguì le impronte, una scia mano a mano più esile che la portò in cucina, attenuata appena dall’odore vago di cibo cinese. Emma era lì, capelli e vestiti fradici, le buste bianche del take-away posate davanti a lei, sull’isola di marmo, e uno sguardo d’accusa puntato contro di lei. E la rabbia svanì in un attimo. Regina sentì il sangue scorrere via dal suo viso. Lo sapeva?  
«Emma…» tentò, la voce flebile, insicura. La moglie rimase immobile a fissarla, seduta in quella sua posa scomposta che non vedeva da un po’ su una delle sedie.   
«Siediti» disse soltanto. La sua voce non era fredda come si aspettava. Regina sentì il cuore fare una giravolta nel percepire la preoccupazione in quelle note basse. Si sedette davanti a lei, spostò le buste per poterla guardare in viso.   
«Prenderai freddo se…»  
«Robert Gold.»  
Regina vide la cucina vorticarle attorno per qualche secondo. Si aggrappò al marmo freddo, inspirando lentamente. Lo sapeva. Aveva scoperto tutto.   
«Sono andata da lui» continuò Emma, senza darle il tempo di rispondere. «Uomo interessante. Dice che ha un accordo con te.»  
I respiri di Regina si fecero più rapidi mentre sentiva una bolla di angoscia comprimerle il petto dall’interno.   
«Emma, Gold era il proprietario di quelle azioni ma…»  
Una fiammata d’avvertimento si accese negli occhi grigi della moglie. Regina non aveva mai visto Emma davvero arrabbiata. Avevano litigato, certo, molte volte, ma era Emma quella diplomatica che, alla fine, anche se aveva ragione, trovava un compromesso e tollerava il suo orgoglio per smetterla di discutere e tornare alla normalità. Sapeva che lo faceva per lei, perché la amava, e perché, tra le due, la più testarda era sicuramente Regina, che era piuttosto sicura di poter serbare rancore per una vita intera senza sforzo, mentre Emma voleva piuttosto dimenticare i lati negativi e godersi solo quelli positivi. Supponeva fosse dovuto alla sua infanzia, a tutto ciò che aveva dovuto sopportare, dal menefreghismo dei genitori, agli anni con la zia e poi, dopo la sua morte, quelli vissuti in strada, completamente sola. Amava quel suo modo di buttarsi tutto alle spalle e sorridere, sempre, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Amava tutto di lei. Per questo l’espressione sul suo viso la ferì tanto. Perché Emma, la sua Emma, non l’aveva mai guardata così in tutti quegli anni. E perché sapeva di meritarselo.   
«Smettila.»   
Il modo in cui lo disse, con gli occhi che all’improvviso traboccavano di lacrime e quella supplica rabbiosa nello sguardo, le spezzò il cuore.   
«Smettila di mentirmi.»  
Non poteva sopportare di vederla così, di vederla soffrire ancora, e per colpa sua per di più. Fu allora che decise di raccontarle tutto. 

\---

Regina si allungò verso di lei, posò le mani sull’unica che stava tenendo sul ripiano di marmo ormai tiepido sotto il palmo. Regina aveva le mani fredde, umide. Era spaventata, lo vedeva, e una parte di lei voleva solo alzarsi, abbracciarla e rassicurarla. Ma Gold era pericoloso, glielo aveva letto negli occhi, e non poteva permettergli di avvicinarsi ancora a lei. Per questo doveva sapere tutto, ora.   
«Emma» cominciò la moglie, la voce tremolante come la fiamma di una candela quasi esaurita. «Non volevo nasconderti niente ma…» Quelle prime parole furono una pugnalata al cuore. Sì, lo sapeva già che le aveva mentito, ma quella era la conferma incontrovertibile. «Io… ci sono alcune cose su di me che non sai. E vorrei che tu mi ascoltassi ora, fino alla fine.» La vide trattenere un singhiozzo, i suoi occhi erano specchi lucidi e pieni di paura. «E poi deciderai cosa fare» concluse a fatica.   
Emma non si fidava della propria voce. Era piuttosto sicura, a dire il vero, che se avesse provato di nuovo a parlare sarebbe scoppiata a piangere, se non altro per sfogare tutta la tensione, la paura, la rabbia che aveva dentro. Quindi si limitò ad annuire, una sola volta, perché i muscoli del suo collo erano rigidi come travi di cemento.   
E Regina, con gli occhi nei suoi e stringendo la sua mano, protesa verso di lei sul ripiano di marmo, riprese a parlare.   
«Ero all’università quando è cominciato tutto. Al secondo anno iniziammo a studiare biochimica, e…» Arrossì, distolse lo sguardo per qualche istante. «C’era questo professore… Si chiamava Daniel. Daniel Colter.» Qualcosa le suonò sbagliato nel modo in cui l’aveva detto. Forse perché l’aveva chiamato per nome, prima di dire il suo cognome. «Emma…» Regina tornò a guardarla, un’aria colpevole e piena di vergogna sul viso. «Avevo una relazione con lui.» Fu come ricevere una martellata sul cranio. Le sembrò anche di sentirne il suono, la stordì. E Regina ricominciò a parlare. «Siamo stati insieme per un anno, di nascosto, ovviamente. Poi ho deciso di lasciarlo, perché, be’… Aveva tredici anni più di me, era un mio professore e io avevo capito che non era amore, solo un’infatuazione. Così sono andata da lui, come ogni sabato sera, e gli ho spiegato le mie intenzioni.» Regina fece una pausa, il suo sguardo si allontanò di nuovo mentre prendeva un respiro tremante. «Non l’ha presa bene. Mi ha aggredita, fisicamente intendo. Io ho reagito d’istinto…» La sua voce si perse mentre alcune lacrime disegnavano linee lucide sul suo viso arrossato. «C’era un tavolino, davanti al divano. Io l’ho spinto e lui ha sbattuto la testa. Non volevo fargli male» singhiozzò. Emma era pietrificata. La parte di lei che voleva abbracciarla era ancora lì, ma era in gabbia, bloccata da un corpo che pareva incapace di muoversi, o anche di respirare. Faticava a capire cosa sua moglie le stesse dicendo.   
Regina si calmò in fretta, con quella sua capacità di trattenere il pianto e riguadagnare la compostezza in meno di un minuto. Si asciugò il viso, raddrizzò la schiena e tornò a guardarla come se si aspettasse che la prendesse a schiaffi da un momento all’altro.   
«È morto sul colpo, non ho potuto fare niente. Volevo andare alla polizia, ma mia madre me l’ha impedito.» Cora. Quella presenza fredda e ingombrante, che Regina cercava a tutti i costi di evitare. «Ha corrotto un poliziotto.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.   
«Gold?» sussurrò, incapace di trattenersi. Regina, con sua sorpresa, scosse la testa.   
«No, un suo collega, Rogers. Il suo partner, per la precisione. Non c’erano prove contro di me, tranne una registrazione.»  
Emma rabbrividì, ma rimase in silenzio, il corpo teso, troppo concentrata per sentire il freddo, nonostante la pelle d’oca. Ma non era sicura fosse dovuta ai vestiti bagnati.   
«Scoprimmo che Daniel aveva registrato dei video, di ogni nostro… incontro. La videocamera era accesa anche quel sabato sera.»  
Emma si portò una mano alla bocca, liberandola dalla stretta di Regina, che la fissava, come se si aspettasse una reazione. Ma lei si limitò a chiederle: «E poi cos’è successo?»  
Regina si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Non lo so. So solo che Rogers è morto qualche anno fa, per un tumore. Gold deve essere entrato in possesso di quel video, in qualche modo, e poi ha iniziato a ricattarmi. Deve aver bisogno di soldi, ma non so come sia caduto tanto in basso. Io l’ho conosciuto durante le indagini, ed era un bravo poliziotto.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio. Regina si spostò sulla sedia, a disagio, mentre lei cercava di dare un senso a tutto ciò che le aveva detto.   
«Era legittima difesa, giusto?» le chiese infine in un sussurro. Regina annuì lentamente, come se avesse paura di muoversi. Emma ci mise un po’ a trovare il coraggio di porre la domanda che la stava tormentando. «Allora perché quel video ti incrimina?»   
Regina sembrò sollevata, in qualche modo, come se si aspettasse di peggio.   
«Non si vede tutto. Non c’è la parte in cui mi aggredisce, perché l’inquadratura era troppo stretta. Si vede solo il momento in cui lo spingo e lui cade. E non c’è l’audio.»  
Merda, pensò Emma. Non dubitò per un solo istante che fosse stata legittima difesa. Conosceva sua moglie, sapeva che poteva essere intimidatoria, minacciosa addirittura, ma non un’omicida a sangue freddo. O forse voleva solo crederle. In ogni caso, c’erano ancora troppe domande.   
«Perché tua madre ha corrotto Rogers e non Gold? Hai detto che erano partner…»  
«Sì, ma Gold non c’era quando Rogers mi ha convocata per mostrarmi il filmato. Rogers era convinto che fosse legittima difesa, comunque, per questo ha accettato i soldi senza fare problemi. I video di Daniel… non ritraevano solo me.» Si schiarì la voce. «Mi ha creduto subito, Gold invece era convinto che avessi qualcosa a che fare con la sua scomparsa.»  
Emma si accigliò.  
«Scomparsa?»  
Regina annuì, si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Conosci mia madre.»  
«Oh.»  
«Già.»  
Per un po’, nessuna delle due aprì bocca, ma Emma vedeva che Regina fremeva. Si domandò se avesse ancora senso essere arrabbiata con lei. Starnutì, e mentre tirava su col naso trovò la risposta. Sì, aveva ancora senso, perché lei non aveva nascosto un solo minuto del suo passato a sua moglie, mentre Regina aveva messo potenzialmente in pericolo entrambe tacendo quell’episodio. Pensava davvero che l’avrebbe giudicata? Che non l’avrebbe sposata, se glielo avesse detto? Si alzò.   
«Vado a farmi una doccia calda.» Regina aprì la bocca, ma lei la incenerì con lo sguardo. «Non ancora. Mi serve del tempo per pensare. Quando avrò finito ceneremo e saprai cosa penso.» Le voltò le spalle e salì in fretta le scale, chiudendosi in bagno.


	11. 11

Regina lustrò il pavimento e le scale con tanta foga che le dolevano le braccia quando finì. Emma si stava asciugando i capelli, il phon urlava da dietro alla porta chiusa del bagno, ma era stata sotto la doccia per almeno un’ora, impensabile per lei, che di solito si lavava nel minor tempo possibile. Era sicura che lo stesse facendo apposta, una piccola vendetta nei suoi confronti. Non tanto piccola, poi, dato che Regina era convinta che le sarebbe venuto un infarto se sua moglie non si fosse decisa scendere quelle dannate scale e dirle in faccia quello che pensava di lei. Ossia che era un’assassina, una bugiarda, una stronza e un’idiota. Perché era questa la verità, no? Si asciugò l’ennesima lacrima e seppellì un altro singhiozzo. Avrebbe chiesto il divorzio, se ne sarebbe andata quella sera stessa, probabilmente. Il phon si spense. Regina sapeva che Emma ci metteva una vita a pettinarsi i capelli, così iniziò ad apparecchiare per due sull’isola. L’avrebbe lasciata, e lei poteva solo incolpare se stessa. Ma come avrebbe mai potuto dirglielo prima? “Ciao, mi chiamo Regina Mills e ho ucciso per sbaglio il professore con cui stavo all’università”. Gran bell’approccio. Di sicuro avrebbe accettato subito di uscire con lei.   
Stava per voltarsi per prendere i bicchieri quando due braccia forti la strinsero, e il profumo di cannella dello shampoo di sua moglie le invase le narici. Il suo corpo caldo le aderì alla schiena, il suo respiro le solleticò il collo. Regina si immobilizzò, e quando un bacio soffice le si posò sulla guancia per poco non le cedettero le gambe. Si voltò, sconvolta, e incontrò lo sguardo pieno di amore di sua moglie, le sottili linee di preoccupazione sulla sua fronte, la massa selvaggia di capelli biondi.   
«Emma…»  
Emma le posò un dito sulle labbra e poi la baciò, lasciandola senza fiato, incapace di parlare. Le prese il viso tra le mani.   
«Ti amo, Regina. Niente potrà mai cambiarlo.»  
Regina si accorse di stare piangendo solo quando si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, aggrappata alla maglietta extralarge che Emma usava per stare a casa, inumidita dalle sue lacrime. Emma le accarezzava lentamente la schiena, la teneva stretta a sé, come se non volesse mai lasciarla andare.   
Regina rialzò la testa, cercò un briciolo di rancore nei suoi occhi. E c’era, in effetti, ma era troppo debole, troppo lieve per minacciarla.   
«Credevo volessi divorziare.»  
Emma la guardò come se avesse detto una follia, e a lei venne voglia di passare il resto della notte a baciare quel viso così perfetto.   
«Idiota» disse soltanto, e poi sorrise. Regina ricominciò a piangere mentre rideva. La strinse in un abbraccio, la baciò, ancora e ancora. E poi in qualche modo si ritrovarono sul divano, mentre il cibo cinese diventava sempre più freddo, e i loro corpi e i loro cuori, stretti l’uno all’altro, sempre più caldi.

\---

Il microonde tintinnò e lo sportello si aprì allo scadere del timer. Emma osservò Regina estrarre il vassoio di carta e posare gli involtini con gesti rapidi sul piatto, e poi agitare la mano in aria e succhiarsi il dito.  
«Ti sei scottata?»  
Regina le rivolse un sorriso rapido.  
«Non è niente. Ecco» disse, posandole il piatto davanti. Emma continuò ad ammirare la sua bellezza, i capelli scompigliati, il trucco ormai praticamente assente. Ma continuava anche a pensare a Gold. Attese che Regina le si sedesse di fronte per parlargliene.   
«Amore…»  
Nel momento in cui la moglie posò lo sguardo sul suo viso, capì l’argomento del discorso che Emma stava per farle. La rassicurò accarezzandole la mano, dato che aveva l’aria di una persona che avrebbe preferito buttarsi da una finestra piuttosto che parlarne.   
«Dobbiamo trovare un modo per uscirne.»  
Regina si limitò ad annuire, cauta, così Emma continuò: «Ho visto dove vive, in che condizioni… mi pare strano che uno che usa delle candele dell’Ikea come lampadine non abbia usato i soldi della vendita per comprarsi quantomeno una roulotte. Quella casa va bene solo per i topi.»  
Regina aggrottò la fronte e si sporse appena verso di lei.   
«Sembra strano anche a me, ma forse gli servivano per pagare qualche debito…»  
Emma annuì. Qualcosa fece “click” nel suo cervello, eppure le sfuggiva.   
«Poteva pure scappare in Messico invece che pagare i debiti.»  
Regina fece un cenno d’assenso.   
«Sì, in effetti. Quindi perché non l’ha fatto? Non vuole lasciare Storybrooke?»  
Emma sorrise.   
«Non mi sembra un tipo sentimentale. Ha famiglia, che tu sappia?»  
«Perché, vuoi minacciarli con la tua calibro trentotto?» rise la moglie. Emma scosse la testa dandole un buffetto sulla mano.   
«No, quella la tengo per Ruby.»  
«Comunque no, non che io sappia. Ma non è che siamo così in confidenza. Te l’ho detto, durante le indagini cercava prove contro di me, e ora… Non si può dire che sia il mio migliore amico.»  
Emma sospirò.   
«Mh… Se non se n’è andato ci deve essere un motivo. Sempre che avesse davvero dei debiti da pagare. Magari ha solo tutti i soldi nascosti sotto al materasso, e gli piace vivere così.»  
Regina inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro.  
«Al freddo, con una casa che gli crollerà in testa entro Natale?»  
«Già, improbabile.»  
«Infatti. Trovo sia molto più plausibile l’ipotesi che sia rimasto per estorcermi altro denaro.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.   
«Oh. Giusto.» Poi però quel “click” risuonò di nuovo nella sua mente. «Ma se ha già guadagnato trentamila dollari… voglio dire, un debito così grande?»  
Regina scrollò le spalle mentre infilzava un raviolo.   
«Non so, può darsi che abbia usato quelli per il debito e ne voglia altri per sé.»  
«Sì» concordò Emma. Era possibile, in effetti. Eppure non la convinceva. Gold era un ex-poliziotto, e per quanto forte fosse la leva che aveva su Regina, minacciare qualcuno era comunque un rischio. Soprattutto con cifre del genere. «Quanto ti ha chiesto ora?»  
«Altri ventimila.» Regina la guardò negli occhi. «Ho provato a dirgli che non li avevo, ma non si è arreso.»  
Emma si accigliò.   
«Forse crede che chiederai aiuto a tua madre?» azzardò. Regina esplose in una risata amara.   
«Cora lo farebbe finire in un sacco nero sul fondo dell’oceano. Non è così stupido.»  
Non sarebbe stato male un aiutino, in effetti. Emma si diede dell’idiota un istante più tardi: chiedere aiuto a Cora era indebitarsi con Satana. Senza contare che avrebbe ferito l’orgoglio di Regina. E condannato un uomo a morte. Perché non aveva dubbi che Gold sarebbe sparito davvero, nel caso.   
«Okay…» sospirò, addentando un involtino tiepido. «Però effettivamente potrebbe succedere, no? Voglio dire, lui conosce tua madre, la polizia quante volte ha indagato su di lei?»  
L’espressione di Regina bastò come risposta. Sì, quando aveva sposato Regina era consapevole di avere una probabile pluriomicida come suocera. Cora Mills non era altro che un’avvocatessa di successo, in teoria. In pratica, possedeva l’intera Storybrooke. Ma non era a capo di un’organizzazione criminale, no, assolutamente. In fondo, nessuno poteva dimostrarlo.   
«Appunto. Quindi, se sta rischiando la vita, non credi sia solo per avere ventimila dollari da infilarsi nelle mutande. Se ti avesse chiesto duecentomila dollari potrei anche crederci, ma ventimila? È ridicolo. Vuole quella cifra perché gli serve quella cifra!»  
Regina la fissava, le pupille che si allargavano piano piano.   
«Quindi credi che anche lui sia sotto minaccia?»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.   
«È possibile. Non lo so! Però non mi viene altro in mente.»  
Regina annuì con un sospiro esitante.   
«Okay» disse. «Il nemico del tuo nemico…»  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso feroce.   
«Esattamente» disse, e si avventò su un altro involtino.   
«C’è solo un problema…»  
Emma rimase con la forchetta a metà tra il piatto e i denti.   
«Quale?»  
«Il video. Gold lo ha depositato in una cassetta di sicurezza. Se dovesse succedergli qualcosa, ha detto che andrà a finire nelle mani di un giudice.»  
Emma espirò tra i denti.   
«Merda.»  
Regina annuì.   
«Già. Merda.»  
Mangiarono in silenzio per un po’ il cibo che si era raffreddato di nuovo. Poi Regina alzò lo sguardo.  
«Emma.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo mentre ingoiava pollo al curry.   
«Dimmi.»  
«Tu… non mi hai detto cosa pensi. Di quello… di quello che è successo con Daniel.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio per qualche istante ad osservare quegli occhi scuri che cercavano, invano, di nasconderle quanta paura contenessero.   
«Be’, penso che con un buon avvocato non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di farlo sparire nell’oceano, tanto per dirne una. Credo che tua madre sopravvaluti le sue capacità in aula.» Ci ripensò un attimo dopo. «O le sottovaluti, visto che non ci ha neanche provato.»  
La guardò trattenere un sorriso senza sforzo: era ancora in ansia.   
«Emma, dico sul serio.»  
«Anche io. Scommetto che in aula sarebbe riuscita a dimostrare la tua innocenza.»  
Vide i suoi occhi farsi più lucidi.  
«Quindi tu non pensi che io…?»  
Emma aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
«Che tu non abbia agito per legittima difesa? No, Regina, non lo penso. Non l’ho pensato nemmeno per un secondo.»  
Lo sguardo della moglie divenne liquido, ma non lo distolse dai suoi occhi. Allungò la mano sul ripiano e le loro dita si intrecciarono.


	12. 12

Regina continuava a far rimbalzare lo sguardo da Emma all’estraneo nel suo ufficio. Con quell’abbigliamento da liceale, con le sneakers sporche e consumate, i jeans strappati, la camicia da boscaiolo sopra ad un’anonima maglietta grigia, non le ispirava la fiducia che avrebbe voluto poter provare in quel momento. Emma era alle spalle del ragazzo (perché chiamarlo uomo era decisamente un’iperbole dato che era tanto se aveva compiuto ventun anni), le mani sullo schienale della sedia e gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del portatile nero del giovane, illuminato da minacciose strisce led rosse.   
«Ci vorrà ancora molto?» domandò. Entrambi alzarono gli occhi su di lei, ma il ragazzo li riabbassò subito sullo schermo mentre le sue dita volavano sulla tastiera.   
«Non molto, signora Mills.»  
C’era da ammettere che il ragazzo era ben educato, almeno. Quando era entrato si era presentato e aveva stretto la mano ad entrambe prima di mettersi al lavoro su quel suo orrendo PC.   
Regina guardò l’orologio attraverso la finestra, dalla quale poteva vedere la storica torre nella piazza principale della città. Una volta era l’edificio più alto di Storybrooke, ora era uno tra i più bassi, ma manteneva comunque il suo fascino. Le dieci e trentadue. Era stanca e non voleva altro che infilarsi nel letto, ma di certo non potevano far entrare un hacker alla Honeycrisp in pieno giorno.   
Tornò ad osservare gli unici altri due presenti nell’azienda. Si rese conto di non avere idea di come avesse fatto Emma a scovare quel ragazzino in così poco tempo. Decise che era il momento di scoprirlo, se non altro per passare il tempo.   
«Come vi siete conosciuti, voi due?»  
L’hacker non fece altro che lanciarle una breve occhiata, troppo concentrato per risponderle.   
«Henry è il figlio di un mio compagno dell’università. Sapevo che faceva white hacking, suo padre me l’aveva accennato all’ultimo raduno.»  
Regina aggrottò la fronte.   
«E io dov’ero?»  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.   
«Tu stavi bevendo vino francese e discutendo di moda con Jefferson.»  
Regina ci rifletté per un secondo.   
«Sì, è probabile in effetti. D’altronde, è l’unica persona interessante del tuo intero corso di laurea.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio a fissarla per qualche istante, al che Regina si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Tranne te, amore mio. Ovviamente.»   
La moglie strinse le labbra con aria offesa, ma nei suoi occhi passò un lampo di divertimento.   
«BOOM!» esultò di colpo il ragazzo, facendo prendere un mezzo infarto a tutte e due.   
«Cristo, Henry!»  
«Scusate, scusate!» Il ragazzo indicò lo schermo con aria trionfante. «Ecco qua, accesso completo ai conti, ma come Cenerentola avete tempo solo fino a mezzanotte perché poi si aggiorna il server e devo rifare tutto da capo.»  
Regina si alzò e si posizionò di fianco a sua moglie, spalla a spalla, occhi sullo schermo.   
«I conti?» chiese. Henry annuì.  
«Mh-mh. Ne ha tre, di cui uno in Svizzera. È stato il più difficile da hackerare.»  
Emma emise un fischio prolungato.   
«Hai capito, l’ex-poliziotto…»  
Regina le lanciò uno sguardo.   
«Ecco dove sono finiti i nostri soldi. Altro che debito.» Se avesse avuto Gold davanti in quel momento, probabilmente alla fine avrebbe davvero meritato una condanna per omicidio.   
«Qualcosa di strano c’è» intervenne il ragazzo. Regina incontrò i suoi occhi veri, poi lui le indicò una tabella sullo schermo. I movimenti bancari di uno dei due conti statunitensi di Gold. «Guardate. Qui, e parliamo di neanche sei mesi fa, il conto era bello pieno. Poi c’è una bella spesa all’ospedale, mi sa che non ha l’assicurazione. Quelli ti fregano diecimila dollari anche solo per un dito slogato. E poi bam, il conto è vuoto. Ci stanno solo due dollari dentro.»  
Emma si sporse oltre la spalla del giovane.   
«Ci dovrebbe essere un addebito si trentamila dollari sull’altro conto della Barclays…»  
«Sì.» Henry cambiò schermata e le indicò una riga. «Qui. Ma sono spariti il giorno dopo.»  
Regina scambiò uno sguardo con la moglie, che disse: «Forse quel debito ce l’aveva davvero.»  
Regina annuì, e poi tornò a guardare lo schermo. C’era solo da capire con chi avesse contratto il debito. Lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo.   
«Hai detto che l’altro conto era pieno. Quanto pieno?»  
Henry gonfiò le guance con un sorriso a stento trattenuto sulle labbra, poi fece fuoriuscire l’aria lentamente, come un palloncino bucato, mentre tornava alla schermata di prima.   
«Quasi trecentomila.»  
Regina sussultò e incrociò nuovamente lo sguardo di Emma.  
«Un po’ grande come debito…»  
«Come diavolo faceva ad avere tutti quei soldi?»  
«E altri cento nel conto in Svizzera» disse Henry mentre scorreva rapido sullo schermo. «Riceveva un sacco di bonifici.»  
Regina sentì la nuca formicolarle.  
«Da chi?»  
Henry si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Gente varia. Sono tutti diversi: Christopher Judge, Matt Lagan, Jamie Clayton, Jessica Lange…»   
Regina lo fermò posandogli una mano sulla spalla.   
«Ripeti?»  
«… Jessica Lange?»  
Gli occhi grigi di Emma, spalancati.   
«Non può essere.»  
«No» concordò Regina, e poi si rivolse di nuovo al ragazzino. «Puoi trovarla? Vedere l’età, la firma?»  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Certo. Mi dia un minuto.»  
Cinquantotto secondi dopo si aprì una schermata con i dati dell’intestataria del conto e un’altra con la sua firma. Sebbene questa Jessica Lange fosse nata a Cloquet il venti aprile del ‘quarantanove, la sua firma non corrispondeva affatto con l’autografo che loro custodivano gelosamente nella sua cornice, appeso al muro.   
«Bingo» disse Emma. Regina sorrise.   
«Sono nomi falsi. Controlla gli altri.»  
Henry si mise all’opera.   
Dopo mezz’ora avevano scoperto che alcuni nomi si ripetevano, e avevano capito che i bonifici venivano effettuati ogni settimana, a rotazione da uno dei conti intestati ad attori e attrici.   
«Chi diavolo è Will Scarlet?»  
«Mai sentito» disse Henry.   
«Tu non avevi mai sentito neanche Jessica Lange» ribatté Regina. Lui si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Quelli nati prima dell’ottanta non li conosco.»  
Regina trattenne un sospiro mentre lui cercava Will Scarlet su Google, senza trovare nulla se non un articolo del Mirror: parlava di uno spacciatore con quel nome arrestato dalla polizia di Storybrooke, ed era di cinque anni prima.   
«Mi sa che l’abbiamo beccato» commentò Henry.   
«Puoi salvare tutti i file? Anche l’articolo» chiese Emma. Henry annuì e in men che non si dica creò una cartella che le inviò per email. Poi si scrocchiò le dita.   
«Soddisfatte?»  
«Ancora una cosa» disse Regina accennando al PC. «Puoi vedere quel conto dell’ospedale per cos’era?»   
«Subito… Una… no, tre fratture alla gamba destra. In tre punti diversi: femore, ginocchio e stinco.»  
Emma risucchiò aria tra i denti.   
«Ahi…»  
«Mh. Un incidente bello grosso.»  
«Quanto una spranga di ferro» commentò Regina. Sentì su di sé lo sguardo di Emma.   
«Credi che…?»  
Scrollò le spalle mentre le indicava lo schermo.   
«Ha svuotato il conto poco dopo. Non credo sia una coincidenza.» Si rivolse di nuovo a Henry. «Tutti i suoi conti sono vuoti ora, giusto?»   
Lui annuì.   
«Come le mie Poké Ball.»  
Regina si accigliò.  
«Lo prenderò per un sì.»  
Henry sorrise.   
«Grande. Abbiamo finito? Perché c’è una festa a cui vorrei…»  
«Vai pure, Henry» gli sorrise Emma mentre gli allungava un rotolino di banconote. «Grazie dell’aiuto.»  
Lui le intascò, chiuse lo schermo del PC e se lo infilò sotto l’ascella.  
«Di nulla, grazie a voi. Buona serata» disse prima di andarsene con il suo passo ballonzolante. Era davvero ben educato, comunque. 

\---

Emma si voltò verso sia moglie, si appoggiò alla scrivania con le natiche e inarcò la schiena indolenzita.   
«Ora che facciamo? Sappiamo che Gold è invischiato con quello spacciatore che probabilmente gli ha spezzato una gamba, e poi lui gli ha dato almeno quattrocentomila dollari. Come si fa a dovere così tanti soldi ad uno spacciatore?»  
Regina sospirò, una mano sul fianco, l’altra che gesticolava con mosse lievi.   
«Be’, spacciava per lui, altrimenti non avrebbe ricevuto quei bonifici. Forse ha perso un carico, o magari ha cercato di fare il furbo e ora Scarlet vuole gli interessi. In ogni caso deve essere vicino a ripagarlo, o non mi avrebbe chiesto solo ventimila dollari in più.»  
«Giusto. Okay.» Emma si passò una mano sul viso. Aveva decisamente bisogno di una dormita, ma dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a prendere sonno finché quella faccenda non si fosse conclusa. «Quindi che facciamo? Andiamo da Gold e gli diciamo di smetterla o andremo da Scarlet a dirgli che non gli darà mai quei soldi?»  
«No. Gold ha ancora il video. Dobbiamo prenderlo.»  
Emma non riuscì a trattenere lo scetticismo.  
«E come? Chiamiamo il Professore e gli facciamo aprire la cassetta di sicurezza della banca?»  
Regina trattenne una risata a stento.  
«Guardi troppe serie TV.»  
Emma le sorrise. Le mancava guardarle con lei, la sera, abbracciate sul divano o nel letto.  
«Sei tu quella che è scattata con Jessica Lange.»  
«Come se non la adorassi anche tu…»  
Emma rise e si avvicinò a lei per baciarla.   
«In ogni caso non abbiamo ancora un piano» mormorò. Regina posò le dita sul suo viso in una carezza lieve, che la fece fremere e la portò a chiudere gli occhi.   
«Forse dovrei solo costituirmi. Non avrebbe più niente con cui ricattarmi…»  
Emma sentì il cuore schizzarle in gola come se qualcuno ce lo avesse lanciato con una fionda.  
«No, non pensarci proprio!»  
«Emma, l’hai detto anche tu: con un buon avvocato…»  
«Sì, prima, non adesso! L’hai tenuto nascosto per troppo tempo, e poi non puoi avere un buon avvocato dato che dovresti incriminare tua madre per giustificarti!»  
Regina aggrottò la fronte.   
«Hai ragione. Pensi davvero che sia un buon avvocato, eh?»  
Emma allargò le palpebre. Cora non aveva mai perso una causa in vita sua.   
«Annalise Keating in confronto è una sfigata.»  
Regina rise brevemente.   
«Guardi decisamente troppe serie TV.»

\---

Regina era ferma, nonostante il vento freddo le scompigliasse i capelli e le si insinuasse tra le pieghe del soprabito nero. Il sole era sorto da poco su quel cielo nuvoloso, grigi chiari e scuri si rincorrevano a centinaia di metri da lei.   
Spostò lo sguardo sull’edificio dall’altro lato della strada. Di nuovo. Le gambe non ne volevano sapere di muoversi, nonostante ormai avesse deciso.   
Aveva mentito ancora una volta a sua moglie, solo per proteggerla. Le aveva detto che sarebbe rimasta con lei, che aveva ragione, andare alla polizia era una follia.   
E invece era lì, a cercare di entrare in quell’edificio che le si sarebbe chiuso intorno come le fauci di un coccodrillo. Perché costituirsi era l’unico modo per essere sicura che Emma non venisse danneggiata ulteriormente dai suoi errori. Gold sarebbe stato impotente, sarebbe finito sotto processo. O Scarlet lo avrebbe ammazzato. Non le importava, in tutta sincerità. Odiava quell’uomo, aveva distrutto la sua vita, la sua felicità. Qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, se la sarebbe meritata.   
Forse non sarebbe finita in prigione, no? Aveva un buon avvocato. Non sua madre, certo, ma David Nolan era un ottimo rimpiazzo. Sarebbe tornata a casa, e con un po’ di fortuna il processo avrebbe reso la Honeycrisp famosa.   
Fece un passo avanti sulle strisce pedonali.   
Aveva paura, tanta. Ma doveva pensare a sua moglie.   
Un altro passo.   
Un muro nero le si parò davanti agli occhi in uno stridio di freni. Il cuore le saltò in gola, sentì la paura come un pugno nello stomaco. Non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa fosse che un portellone si aprì e mani forti la trascinarono verso quel buco nero.   
Fu il suo corpo a reagire.   
Scalciò, urlò, o ci provò, perché di colpo aveva qualcosa premuto sulla bocca e sul naso che puzzava di sostanze chimiche. Il furgone ripartì mentre ancora la stavano trascinando dentro, sentì l’asfalto sfuggirle da sotto ai tacchi. Scalciò ancora e cercò di tirare un pugno, ma si ritrovò premuta contro il fondo di metallo del mezzo, la testa quasi fuori dal portellone tenuto aperto.   
La vide allora.   
Emma correva verso di lei, la mano protesa, troppo lontana e lenta per raggiungerla.   
Poi la tirarono dentro e fu buio.


	13. 13

La porta si aprì con uno schianto netto. Emma abbassò il piede e avanzò a passo di carica nel tugurio, la pistola puntata davanti a sé.   
«Gold!» gridò. Lo sorprese in una delle tre minuscole stanze dell’abitazione, mentre si allacciava i pantaloni e tirava lo sciacquone con l’aria di chi è stato beccato a nascondere la polvere sotto al tappeto. L’uomo fece per parlare ma lei gli premette la pistola contro la fronte, la mano che tremava, gli occhi lucidi.   
«Dov’è Regina?» sibilò. Gli occhi piccoli e scuri dell’uomo si dilatarono per un istante. Le mostrò i palmi delle mani.   
«Si calmi, signora Swan. Io non…»  
«Dov’è Regina?» gli urlò in faccia. Lui sussultò, sembrò sul punto di correre via, ma il bagno era un buco di un metro e mezzo per due e lei ostruiva l’unica via di fuga.  
«Non ne ho la minima idea» provò a dire. Emma fece pressione, lasciandogli il segno circolare della canna dell’arma come un terzo occhio.   
«L’hanno rapita davanti alla stazione di polizia, dimmi dove l’hanno portata o ti giuro che ti sparo in questo bagno di merda!» gridò ancora. Ma Gold continuava a fissarla negli occhi, spaventato, sì, ma senza esitazioni. Si chiese quante altre volte si fosse trovato una pistola puntata alla testa, se fosse quello il motivo per cui era così calmo. Voleva crederlo perché, altrimenti, chi diavolo aveva rapito sua moglie?  
«Emma, glielo assicuro: io non ho nulla a che fare con questo. Voglio che Regina sia al sicuro e in perfetta salute, è nel mio interesse, altrimenti non avrò quel denaro. Ci pensi. Perché mai avrei dovuto…?»  
Emma digrignò i denti.   
«Perché stava andando a confessare tutto, figlio di puttana! Saresti finito in galera!»  
Gold sussultò, i suoi occhi si spalancarono per una frazione di secondo. Poi qualcosa adombrò il suo sguardo, qualcosa di molto simile ad una stanchezza repressa, o ad una pacifica rassegnazione. Emma sentì il pavimento ruotare come un pianeta alla deriva nel nulla. Abbassò l’arma mentre Gold replicava a voce bassa: «Non ne avevo idea.»  
Dovette poggiarsi allo stipite. Sentì una lacrima scivolarle lungo il naso e volare sulla moquette grigia.   
«Se non sei stato tu, chi è stato?» sussurrò, senza guardarlo. Dopo un tempo indefinito, in cui si limitò a fissare il vuoto e a cercare di respirare, sentì la mano dell’uomo sulla spalla. E scattò all’indietro come una molla, solo per incontrare il suo sguardo allarmato.   
«Non so chi sia stato, ma so per certo che qualcuno la stava seguendo.»  
Emma sentì un brivido freddo intorpidirle la spina dorsale.   
«Chi?!»  
«Non lo so» disse immediatamente l’ex-poliziotto. «Un uomo, non sono mai riuscito a vederlo in faccia.»  
Emma strinse la presa sulla pistola.   
«Magari era uno dei tizi a cui devi tutti quei soldi…»  
L’uomo scosse la testa.   
«No, sarebbe venuto da me, si sarebbe fatto riconoscere. Io ho un debito con loro, non Regina.»  
«Ma se pensano di poter ottenere i soldi da lei…»  
Ma Gold scosse di nuovo la testa.  
«Non è una questione di soldi. È personale.»  
Emma si accigliò, confusa.   
«Personale? Ho visto i conti…»  
«Quando fai perdere un carico ad un pezzo grosso, diventa una questione personale. Non gli servono quei soldi, ma devo restituirglieli fino all’ultimo centesimo, con gli interessi, ovviamente. È una questione di dignità, per quelli così. Perderebbero il rispetto, chiamiamolo così, dei loro… sottoposti.»  
Emma serrò i denti, il cuore che pompava disperatamente il sangue nelle vene.  
«Ma Will Scarlett non è un pezzo grosso…» mormorò. Gold corrucciò la fronte, poi sembrò sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.   
«Will Scarlett è un alfiere, Emma. Io sono un pedone. Non so chi sia il re, ma non importa, perché è improbabile che questo abbia a che fare con il rapimento di…»  
«E chi altri avrebbe dovuto rapirla, eh?»  
«Magari ci sono altre cose che non sa di sua moglie. Non sarebbe la prima volta che…»   
Non finì la frase, perché si ritrovò la pistola di nuovo puntata contro la faccia.   
«Visto che siamo qui, Gold, fai una cosa per me: distruggi qualsiasi prova tu abbia contro mia moglie, o la prossima volta qualcuno dovrà venire a raccogliere il tuo cadavere.»  
Si accertò che le credesse, poi gli voltò le spalle e uscì in fretta dalla casa. 

\---

Emma si chiuse in macchina e prese il cellulare. Lo schermo illuminato mostrava la foto che ritraeva lei e Regina in vacanza a Roma, davanti alla Fontana di Trevi. Trattenne a stento un singhiozzo e si costrinse ad aprire la rubrica. Si asciugò le lacrime con l’altra mano mentre esitava nel toccare lo schermo di nuovo. Ma chiamare la polizia a cosa sarebbe servito? Non avrebbero fatto niente, non in breve tempo. Se poi erano tutti come Gold…  
No, meglio chiamare lei.   
Selezionò il contatto e accostò il telefono all’orecchio.   
Uno squillo.   
Due squilli.   
Tre squilli.   
«A cosa devo l’onore di questa chiamata?»  
Emma deglutì. Poteva andare peggio.   
«Mi dispiace disturbarla, signora Mills, ma Regina è in pericolo, è stata rapita e…»  
«È bello sapere che, almeno nel momento del bisogno, quel neurone che condividi con mia figlia decida di funzionare.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi. Le aveva davvero risposto con sarcasmo in quella situazione?!  
«Signora Mills, non sto scherzando, Regina è davvero stata rapita meno di un’ora fa… Ho provato a seguire il furgone ma andava troppo veloce, è sparito ad uno svincolo e…»  
«E quindi hai pensato bene di chiamare me, invece della polizia. Interessante.»  
Non era possibile. Non poteva davvero reagire così.  
«Ma ha sentito quello che le ho detto?»  
«Non sono così anziana da dover utilizzare un apparecchio acustico, Emma. Ho sentito, ma so anche che mia figlia è perfettamente in grado di badare a se stessa.»  
Emma si irrigidì, pensando inevitabilmente che “badare a se stessa” stesse per “uccidere chiunque la aggredisca”. E l’orgoglio che sentiva nella voce di Cora era… terrificante. Ma poi scosse la testa. No, Regina non era una macchina da guerra né un’assassina. Con il professore era stato un incidente, che quella sociopatica di sua madre la pensasse così o meno. E quindi era in pericolo.  
«Senta, non l’ho chiamata per farmi rassicurare ma perché mi serve il suo aiuto. Sua figlia è in pericolo, mandi l’esercito, i servizi segreti o Wolverine, non mi importa, ma mandi qualcuno perché io non ho i mezzi per trovarla e se le succedesse qualcosa…»  
La sentì sospirare (si pentì di aver nominato Logan, ma ormai era fatta).   
«Non capirò mai perché mia figlia abbia scelto proprio te, con tutti i buoni partiti che le avevo proposto…» Emma chiuse gli occhi soffocando un insulto. «In ogni caso, farò quello che posso pur di non sentirti blaterare. Dimmi esattamente cosa hai visto.»  
Emma glielo riferì in fretta. Cora rimase in silenzio per qualche preoccupante secondo.   
«Cosa ci faceva mia figlia davanti alla stazione di polizia?»  
Emma si morse il labbro. Meglio dirglielo o tacere?   
«Voleva denunciare Gold.» Una mezza verità era sempre l’opzione migliore. «L’uomo che la sta importunando.»  
Un altro sospiro. Le parve di vederla mentre premeva le dita smaltate sulla base del naso.   
«E così Regina ha avuto la malsana idea di raccontarti tutto.» Emma sentì il cuore schizzarle nel petto. Come cazzo era possibile che quella donna capisse tutto da due parole? «Non mi ha mai ascoltata e temo che non lo farà mai. Ebbene, posso almeno sperare in un divorzio, visto che il danno è fatto?»  
Emma espirò lentamente, i denti serrati.   
«Nemmeno per idea.»  
«Nemmeno per centomila dollari?»  
Emma sbatté la nuca sul poggiatesta.   
«Per la ventesima volta, no.» E poi aggiunse, subito dopo: «E nemmeno per cinquecentomila. No. E veda di non chiedermelo di nuovo a Natale.»  
«Sai come si dice, la speranza è l’ultima a morire.»  
«Cerchi sua figlia e mi tenga aggiornata. Buon lavoro.» Emma attaccò prima di insultare irrimediabilmente la suocera. Poi sbatté le mani sul volante, facendo urlacchiare il clacson, e si lasciò andare in un latrato di frustrazione e paura.


	14. 14

Emma bevve la quinta Redbull, si strofinò gli occhi e passò le dita tra i capelli intricati. La strada era ormai buia, un vento leggero faceva volare giornali lasciati a marcire e foglie secche tra i palazzi. Stare lì, con l’auto come unica protezione contro il freddo e l’umidità e i lampioni come unica fonte di luce, la riportava irrimediabilmente agli anni che aveva passato così, sola, nascosta nei vicoli a cercare di arrivare viva al giorno successivo. Odiava quei ricordi, odiava quei brividi di freddo che la assalivano ogni volta che si guardava intorno. Ma una giornata passata a parlare con perfetti sconosciuti l’aveva portata lì, tra Merlin Street e Lancelot Avenue, in attesa.   
E poi il suo obiettivo apparve, curvo sotto il cappuccio della felpa e la giacca di pelle nera. Emma attese qualche minuto, dopo che un ragazzino secco come un chiodo gli ebbe passato un rotolo di banconote e preso un sacchetto di plastica dalla sua mano furtiva, poi scese dalla macchina e camminò a testa bassa verso di lui, senza perderlo di vista. Gli fece un cenno con la testa, da lontano. Lui rispose, e lei gli si avvicinò in fretta.   
Tirò su col naso, spostò il peso da un piede all’altro.   
«Mi hanno detto che hai qualcosa che può interessarmi.»  
Da quella breve distanza riusciva a vederlo in faccia anche tra le ombre del cappuccio. Lui la fissò come se la stesse valutando, poi alzò il mento.  
«Ce l’hai i soldi?»  
Emma annuì rapidamente.   
«Sì, ma…» Si guardò intorno con aria nervosa. «C’è troppa luce qui, mettiamoci in fondo al vicolo, è più… riservato.»  
L’uomo sembrò approvare. Lo seguì nelle ombre del vicolo buio, e non appena Will Scarlett si voltò a guardarla gli puntò la pistola alla testa. Lui fece per estrarre qualcosa da sotto al giubbotto ma Emma raddrizzò la schiena e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.   
«Non muoverti o ti faccio esplodere quella cazzo di testa.»  
Lo spacciatore alzò lentamente le mani. Emma sentiva lo scroscio del sangue rimbombarle nelle orecchie.   
«Regina Mills. Cosa sai di lei?»  
Scarlett puntò il suo sguardo nervoso nei suoi occhi.   
«Chi cazzo è?»  
Emma si sentì ribollire: mentiva. Rinsaldò la presa sull’arma e gliela premette contro la tempia.   
«Non fare lo stronzo con me, Scarlett!»  
«Okay, okay! È la figlia del capo, e allora?»  
Pensò di aver sentito male. Ne era sicura, assolutamente certa.   
«Che cazzo hai detto?!»  
Lo spacciatore sembrò perplesso.   
«Hai detto Regina Mills, no? È la figlia del capo. Lo sanno tutti nel giro.»  
Emma sentì il sangue defluirle dal viso. Abbassò leggermente l’arma, non perché volesse, ma perché il braccio non reggeva più quel peso.   
«C-Cora Mills è il tuo capo?»  
Lui aggrottò la fronte.   
«Sì, e tu sei Emma, no? È tipo tua suocera, pensavo lo sapessi. È un peccato che non ci siamo mai incontrati.»  
Emma abbandonò del tutto il braccio lungo il fianco mentre l’asfalto sembrava animarsi di vita propria e inghiottirla nelle sue fauci nere. Si sentì mancare e si sedette a terra, sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell’uomo.   
«L’hanno rapita per colpire lei. Gold non c’entra niente» sussurrò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso mentre sentiva la paura aggredirla come una bestia feroce. «La uccideranno…»  
Armeggiò con le tasche finché non trovò il cellulare, che tuttavia le cadde dalle mani tremanti. Doveva avvisarla, doveva dirle che…  
«Tutto okay?»  
«No Will, è tutto uno schifo» singhiozzò lei. Poi cercò di darsi un contegno mentre selezionava il contatto della suocera.  
«Eh, lo so, la vita è uno schifo. Guarda me, ridotto a spacciare in questo buco di città per pagare le bollette…»  
Cora rispose al quarto squillo.   
«Se avessi delle novità ti avrei fatta chiamare, Emma.»  
«Chi sono i tuoi nemici? So che sei tu a controllare il giro di droga a Storybrooke, non farmi perdere tempo. Regina è stata rapita per colpa tua, quindi…»  
«Se l’hanno presa per colpire me, allora l’unico responsabile può essere Pan.»  
Emma rimase immobile per un istante. Poi esplose alzandosi in piedi di scatto.   
«Come cazzo fai ad essere così calma? Non te ne frega proprio un cazzo?» urlò. «Potrebbero averla fatta a pezzi per colpa tua!»  
«Ah, ne dubito. Ne avrei già ricevuto qualcuno, nel caso.»  
«Tu sei pazza. Completamente andata. Dove cazzo è questo Pan?»  
«Al confine della città, dove merita di stare la feccia. Effettivamente, potrebbe essere il luogo adatto per te. Vai pure a dare un’occhiata mentre i miei ragazzi preparano il necessario per la scampagnata.»  
Per poco non le esplose la giugulare.   
«Dove, esattamente?» sibilò per non urlare.   
«Hyde Street. Spero che tu abbia almeno l’intelligenza di andare armata.»  
Emma attaccò e tornò alla macchina in una nuvola nera di imprecazioni. 

\---

Come accade ogni volta, il progresso si lascia alle spalle una buona dose di degrado e sporcizia, ed era esattamente quello lo stato in cui versava quella zona di Storybrooke. C’era chi chiamava quel posto l’Isola che non c’è, dato che le autorità locali tendevano ad ignorarlo come se non fosse mai esistito. Probabilmente, rifletté Emma, era da lì che veniva l’eccentrico “nome d’arte” del sovrano indiscusso di quello schifo fatto di cemento crepato ed erba incolta. Peter Pan. Quale imbecille si faceva chiamare come un bambino eterno delle favole?  
Emma scese dall’auto dopo aver ricontrollato per la quarta volta che la pistola fosse carica. Nonostante il discutibile dubbio in fatto di nomi del tizio, se Cora le aveva consigliato di andare armata era probabile che le avrebbero sparato entro due minuti e mezzo. Sudava freddo sotto la giacca di pelle, ma aveva il cellulare nella tasca e non intendeva lasciarlo in auto.   
Si tenne bassa mentre si avvicinava al fatiscente edificio di Hyde Street, un mostro di cemento la cui costruzione doveva essere stata bloccata da qualche legge, a giudicare dalle costole di acciaio arrugginito che sporgevano a stagliarsi contro le nuvole grigie che costellavano il cielo nero. Decine di finestre rotte parevano denti mancanti sulla facciata in rovina.   
L’ingresso non era che una porta scardinata, posata di sbieco sui gradini spezzati. Emma li salì a due a due, cercando di non fare rumore.   
La accolse un buio denso, che puzzava di muffa e ferro e polvere vecchia. Un lucore malato si spandeva gelido dalle finestre rotte, portando con sé l’umidità della notte.   
Il piano terra era vuoto e silenzioso, o forse era il suo respiro affannoso e il battito del suo stesso cuore nelle orecchie a renderla sorda ai pericoli. Emma individuò delle scale fatiscenti, una luminescenza lieve verso l’alto. Le scalò in punta di piedi mentre voci soffuse la raggiungevano. La pistola sembrava volerle sfuggire dalle mani sudate. Odore di sudore, di persone, di cibo bruciato e fuochi accesi nei cassonetti. Emma dovette fermarsi e strizzare gli occhi. No, non era il suo passato, era il suo presente, e doveva affrontarlo, o non avrebbe più rivisto sua moglie. Trattenne le lacrime e strinse la presa sulla pistola prima di riprendere la scalata.   
Si ritrovò in un ambiente enorme, illuminato dai fuochi racchiusi nei cassonetti neri di fuliggine. Non ebbe modo di nascondersi, la videro subito. Un branco di ragazzi più o meno giovani, che imbracciarono subito pistole, spranghe di ferro e mazze da baseball improvvisate. Il cuore di Emma sfiorò i duecento battiti al minuto.  
«Guarda guarda, un uccellino si è posato sul nostro albero.» Un ragazzo si fece avanti, un sorriso affilato sul volto triangolare, un coltello tra le dita. «Che ci fai qui, uccellino?»  
Emma deglutì. Fece mezzo passo indietro, verso le scale.   
«Sto cercando Regina Mills. Mi hanno detto che è qui.»  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere.  
«Regina Mills? Regina Mills?!» Rise di nuovo mentre saltava un tondino di ferro, avvicinandosi a lei. L’orda di ragazzini dietro di lui lo seguiva, un passo indietro. Emma tremava, la pistola puntata verso di lui. «Ah, credimi, uccellino, se avessi una Mills qui con me, tutta Storybrooke lo saprebbe!» Alcuni ragazzi risero. Emma era come ipnotizzata da quei suoi occhi a mandorla, obliqui. Cattivi. Fece un altro passo indietro, scendendo un gradino con un piede. «La domanda è: perché tu la stai cercando?»  
Emma esitò solo per un istante.   
«Abbiamo un accordo, non lo ha rispettato. Ha un debito con me.» Una mezza verità. Sempre la cosa migliore.   
Pan inclinò la testa di lato, fermo a meno di tre metri da lei. Emma spostò lo sguardo sulle pistole che alcuni dei suoi sgherri tenevano tra le dita. Scese ancora un gradino.   
«Ma pensa! Un debito! Mi piace!» sorrise. Poi le fece cenno di avvicinarsi. «Vieni qui, non ti facciamo niente. Abbiamo qualcosa in comune, dopotutto. Puoi fidarti.»  
Emma tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. No, non si fidava affatto.   
«Se non è qui, devo cercarla altrove. È urgente.»  
Pan inarcò un sopracciglio, improvvisamente serio, mandando un brivido a correre lungo la sua schiena.  
«Ma ormai sei sull’Isola, uccellino. E dall’Isola non si può fuggire.»  
Ci fu un attimo in cui nessuno si mosse. Poi Emma scattò, saltando i gradini nel buio, ma fu inutile: quelli erano più giovani, erano tanti, conoscevano quel posto. La placcarono e la fecero rotolare sui gradini, finché il pavimento non la fermò, poco più in basso, lasciandola senza fiato e ammaccata dagli urti. Riuscì solo ad accovacciarsi e a puntare la pistola, muovendola freneticamente attorno a sé mentre la circondavano, punzecchiandola con le armi.   
Pan le si accovacciò di fronte, accogliendo con terribile noncuranza la sua pistola puntata contro il viso.   
«Allora, e stavolta dimmi la verità: chi è per te Regina Mills? Ma, soprattutto, chi sei tu per lei?»


	15. 15

Robert si mise lo zaino in spalla e controllò per l’ultima volta la pistola nella fondina, nascosta dall’ampio giaccone. Prese un respiro e uscì dalla casa, dirigendosi a passo svelto verso Nord su Zoso Road. La notte ancora giovane era fredda, il cielo coperto da nubi chiare che risaltavano sullo sfondo di pece. Si alzò il colletto, proteggendosi dal vento leggero ma gelido che spirava tra le vie di Storybrooke. Il parcheggio degli autobus era già in vista.   
Abbassò lo sguardo per cercare una sigaretta nelle ampie tasche del giaccone. Dovette tastare per un po’, ma alla fine ne trovò una, poco più che un mozzicone, e la accese, aspirando con voluttà la nicotina.   
Poi la sigaretta cadde a terra, abbandonata, un tizzone arancione nel buio che rotolò via, sospinto dal vento.   
Uno stridio di gomme, e la strada tornò vuota e silenziosa. 

\---

Il fuoco crepitava nel cassonetto, decisamente troppo vicino. Emma strattonò ancora quelle mani forti che le tenevano i polsi dietro la schiena, ma stavolta comparve un coltello a minacciarla sfiorandole la gola, e desistette, la paura che le scorreva come ghiaccio nelle vene.   
«Sai una cosa, uccellino? Non mi importa chi sei tu per le Mills. Sei venuta fin qui per una di loro, e tanto basta.» Pan fece un cenno al tizio che la teneva ferma. «Buttala nel cassonetto.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.   
«No!»  
Cercò di divincolarsi da quella presa ferrea ma qualcuno le alzò le braccia dietro la schiena di scatto, strappandole un grido di dolore. Attorno a lei, i compari di Pan iniziarono a battere i piedi a terra.  
«Nel fuoco! Nel fuoco!» Un coro sinistro, troppo perfetto per essere il primo nel suo genere. Il ragazzo la costrinse ad alzarsi e la spinse verso il cassonetto in fiamme. Il calore le pizzicò il volto, vide un capello dissiparsi in una fiamma esile. E le parve di scorgere delle ossa nel cilindro di metallo.   
«Nel fuoco! Nel fuoco!»  
«Posso consegnarti Cora!» urlò.   
Cadde il silenzio, improvviso e freddo come una ventata d’inverno. Il ragazzo smise di spintonarla, ma il calore delle fiamme continuò a bruciarle il viso. Incontrò lo sguardo ardente di Pan.  
«E come?» sibilò.   
Emma deglutì, tremante.   
«È mia suocera. La conosco. Posso…»  
Pan scoppiò a ridere.   
«Tua suocera?» Rise ancora, tanto da piegarsi sulle ginocchia, il viso rosso, imitato dai suoi compari. «Oh, poverina! Meglio il fuoco, no? In fondo, sono un tipo compassionevole, non trovi?»  
Non aveva tutti i torti, comunque, considerato che era stata proprio lei a mandarla lì a morire.   
«Appunto, posso portartela dove vuoi. So come convincerla.» Non era esattamente vero, ma tanto valeva tentare.   
Sostenne lo sguardo di quell’adolescente psicopatico per un tempo che le parve infinito. Peter fece per parlare, ma una voce conosciuta lo anticipò.  
«Ehi, Pete, come butta?»  
Si voltarono tutti, Emma compresa, verso il proprietario di quella voce, che mise su un sorriso poco convinto. «Vedo che sapete ancora come si fa festa.»  
«Willie!» Pan si raddrizzò e allargò le braccia. Lui e Scarlett si scambiarono un lungo abbraccio sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Emma. «Non passi mai, stronzo!»  
«Il lavoro mi tiene impegnato.»  
«Ho sentito che te la fai con la concorrenza…»  
Will batté una pacca sulla spalla di Pan.   
«La vecchia stronza mi ha incastrato, aspetto solo il momento giusto per filare via. Magari questa è l’occasione giusta.» Accennò ad Emma con uno scatto della testa. «Quella lasciala stare. Cora ti appende per le palle alla torre dell’orologio se la tocchi.»  
Emma posò un ginocchio a terra, cercando di bilanciarsi nonostante la pressione sulle braccia doloranti mentre i due parlavano. Dubitava che Scarlett stesse dicendo la verità. Anzi, era assolutamente sicura che non lo stesse facendo, considerato perché era finita in quel casino, quindi quel tipo era lì per darle una mano, o non si spiegava.   
«Se tiene a lei, allora abbiamo una leva…»  
Will scosse la testa.   
«No, Pete, per niente. La odia, ma è la moglie della figlia, quindi dovrebbe comunque vendicarla.»  
Pan sbuffò, come un bambino capriccioso.   
«Ma ci stavamo divertendo così tanto…»  
«È la vita amico mio, che ci vuoi fare? Fidati di me, lasciala andare. Facciamoci una birra insieme, che dici? Ho portato un po’ di roba per sballarci.»  
Grida di giubilo si levarono da quel gruppo di debosciati.   
«Mollala, Felix.»  
Pan fece un cenno con la mano e il ragazzo che la teneva ferma mollò la presa di colpo. Poi il capo della banda si avvicinò a lei, un sorriso a incrinargli il viso.   
«Vola via, uccellino. Magari ci rincontreremo.»  
Emma scattò in piedi, allontanandosi da lui. Lanciò un’occhiata piena di gratitudine a Will, poi corse via, più veloce che poteva.


	16. 16

Emma tirò il freno a mano. Prese la pistola e inserì il colpo in canna, stavolta. Scese, sbattendo lo sportello, e percorse i pochi metri sul brecciolino bianco che la separavano dalla porta nera e lucida. Batté il calcio della pistola sul legno, ammaccandolo. E suonò anche il campanello, tenendo l’indice pigiato sul tasto finché un uomo in completo non le aprì la porta. Lo scansò di lato ed entrò nonostante le sue proteste, che tuttavia si zittirono non appena il maggiordomo notò la pistola che stringeva nella destra.  
«Cora!» urlò mentre superava il corridoio ed entrava nella sala dove usualmente Cora accoglieva gli ospiti, l’unica che conoscesse oltre alla sala da pranzo e il bagno dell’enorme villa. Un paio dei suoi gorilla accorsero, ma lei rimase ferma al centro della stanza con la pistola puntata al pavimento. Loro le puntarono addosso le loro armi, ma Emma non si mosse.   
Cora apparve poco dopo, con il suo solito aplomb e uno sguardo tra lo schifato e l’indifferente rivolto a lei.   
«Oh, sei ancora viva.»  
Emma digrignò i denti.   
«Che peccato, eh?»  
La donna le rivolse un sorriso freddo.  
«Infatti.»  
«Si può sapere che ho fatto di così sbagliato per meritarmi tanto odio?»  
La donna si strinse nelle spalle mentre si versava un bicchiere di liquore.   
«Oh, nulla. Sei solo… inadatta.»  
Emma si trattenne a stento dallo spararle in quell’istante.  
«Inadatta?» Odiò quanto la sua voce tremasse, anche se era colpa dell’ira.   
«Sì.» Cora si sedette su una delle poltrone di pelle e accavallò le gambe, gli occhi scuri e freddi puntati su di lei. Fisicamente, Emma poteva vedere chiaramente la somiglianza con la figlia, ma quello sguardo era alieno, completamente estraneo a Regina. «Vieni dalla strada. Guardati.» La indicò col bicchiere. Emma sentì il puzzo del covo di Pan incrostato sulla pelle. Bastò quella parola, quello sguardo per farla sentire sporca, inferiore. E barcollò sotto quel peso. Credeva di essersi riscattata, di aver abbandonato quella parte della sua vita anni prima. Eppure eccola lì, niente più che una ragazzina di strada per colpa di uno sguardo, del tono di voce sbagliato. Strinse i denti e abbassò lo sguardo. «Credi davvero di essere all’altezza di mia figlia?»  
Si concentrò sul proprio respiro per ascoltare se stessa, e non quello che stava dicendo lei. Lo credeva? Sì, dannazione! Regina aveva sbagliato, non lei. Regina aveva mentito, più e più volte. Lei aveva fatto tutto il possibile, sempre.   
Rialzò gli occhi su Cora, sentendo la rabbia fiammeggiare attraverso di essi.   
«Non sta a te deciderlo. Regina ha scelto me. È te che ha rinnegato. È di te che si vergogna, brutta stronza egocentrica! E…» Si bloccò, come folgorata da un’intuizione. Ma non poteva essere vero. Giusto? Con gli occhi spalancati, riprese a parlare, a voce più bassa. «Dimmi che non l’hai fatto davvero…»  
Cora aggrottò la fronte mentre beveva un sorso di liquore.   
«Mandarti volontariamente da Pan perché ti uccidesse? Ma certo che l’ho fatto. Avrebbe risolto tutti i problemi di Regina.»  
«No» sibilò Emma, fissandola negli occhi. «Dimmi che non hai fatto rapire tua figlia perché non ti denunciasse alla polizia.»  
Cora rimase in silenzio troppo a lungo. Emma strinse così tanto la presa sulla pistola che le tremava il braccio. «Sei una psicopatica del cazzo!»  
Cora scattò in piedi rovesciando parte del liquore.   
«Io l’ho fatto per lei!»  
«Potevano ucciderla! Poteva morire su quella strada!»  
«Non metterei mai in pericolo mia figlia! I miei uomini avevano l’ordine di non torcerle un capello, e così è stato!»  
Emma fece un passo verso di lei, ma le guardie del corpo caricarono le armi. Si fermò. Quella donna l’aveva mandata a morire, c’erano pochi dubbi che le avrebbero sparato senza esitare.   
«Dov’è adesso?»  
«In camera sua, dove credi che sia, in uno scantinato?» Cora sbuffò e bevve ciò che restava del liquore prima di sbattere il bicchiere sul tavolino di vetro. «Le ho solo impedito di fare una follia mentre sistemavo le cose per lei. È quello che farebbe ogni madre.»  
Emma esitò.   
«Che significa…? Cosa hai fatto?»  
Lo sguardo della donna per poco non le perforò il cranio.   
«Quello che tu non sei stata in grado di fare: l’ho protetta. Gold non è più un problema.»  
Emma ci mise qualche secondo ad immagazzinare il tutto, e a far combaciare i pezzi.   
«Hai… hai annullato il suo debito?»  
Quando Cora non rispose, limitandosi a fissarla, lei impallidì.  
«Oh Dio…»  
«Cosa? Speravo che Regina fosse in grado di gestire la situazione da sola, ma purtroppo, come sempre, mia figlia mi ha delusa.»  
«E quindi l’hai fatto ammazzare?!»  
«Speravo che almeno sarebbe venuta da me a chiedere aiuto, invece si è fatta portare nel fango da quel verme…» Cora scosse la testa, le labbra tese. «Sarebbe bastato venire a chiedermi di corrompere il giudice Hopper, o un paio di impiegati della banca. Sono bastati venticinquemila dollari per avere quel video. Li avevi persino tu.»  
Emma era sconvolta, incapace di pensare ad una velocità normale, o anche decente.  
«Hai sempre avuto tu il video?» sussurrò.  
Cora alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
«Cristo, no, Swan! L’ho preso oggi, dato che tu non sei stata nemmeno in grado di convincere Regina a non autoaccusarsi di omicidio!»  
«Ma perché cazzo non hai semplicemente annullato il debito a Gold?!» le urlò contro.   
Cora si sporse verso di lei.   
«Prima di tutto, linguaggio, in questa casa. Secondo, non osare mai più urlarmi contro o Regina dovrà accontentarsi di piangere su una tomba vuota. Terzo, perché Robert Gold sarebbe restato una minaccia, per quanto minima, e perché quel verme ha osato insultarmi minacciando mia figlia.» Emma credeva di aver avuto paura, poco prima, quando Pan stava per farla gettare nel fuoco. Ma non era minimamente paragonabile al fiotto di terrore che gli occhi gelidi di Cora Mills le iniettarono nelle vene. «Chi fa una cosa del genere deve pagare.»  
Emma lasciò cadere la pistola, un istinto repentino. Le labbra della suocera si tesero in un sorriso rapido.   
«Ah, ogni tanto lo usi per qualcosa che non sia tenere le orecchie divise, quel cranio.»  
Emma deglutì mentre assimilava la quantità di informazioni che le erano piovute addosso come una grandinata assassina in quelle poche ore. Aveva sposato la figlia di una specie di boss mafioso spacciatrice sociopatica che aveva tentato di ucciderla mandandola in un covo di ragazzini drogati e psicopatici. Molto bene. Il prossimo Ringraziamento sarebbe stato uno spasso. Certo, se ci fosse arrivata viva. Adocchiò nervosamente le armi delle guardie del corpo, ancora saldamente puntate verso di lei.   
«Quindi ora che farai? Vuoi nascondere il mio cadavere nel tappeto e buttarlo in mare?»  
Cora inarcò un sopracciglio.   
«L’idea mi tenta, ma diciamo pure che il tentativo con Pan mi ha dimostrato almeno una cosa: sei andata in quel buco dimenticato da Dio, a rischiare la vita, per Regina. Di sicuro non sei abbastanza per lei, dato che è mia figlia, ma almeno ci provi. Sai come si dice quando si riceve un regalo orribile: è il pensiero che conta.»  
Emma inspirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi. Quindi non l’avrebbe uccisa? Non ne era affatto sicura.   
«Regina sa di tutto questo?»  
Cora inclinò appena il capo.   
«Se le dirai che ho attentato alla tua inutile vita, scoprirai cos’è l’inferno, te l’assicuro.»  
Non pensò nemmeno di metterlo in dubbio.   
«Okay» si costrinse a dire, anche se questo significava nascondere un aspetto piuttosto fondamentale del suo rapporto con Cora a sua moglie. E non voleva segreti, non voleva bugie. Voleva solo riabbracciarla, essere sicura che stesse bene. «Ma se non mi dici cosa sa potrei dirle per sbaglio qualcosa che non vuoi che sappia…»  
«L’unica cosa che non sa è il mio fallito tentativo di regalarle un matrimonio migliore.»   
Emma annuì mentre rifletteva. Quanti altri tentativi avrebbe fatto?   
Cora sembrò leggerle nella mente, perché i suoi occhi si accesero di una luce inquietante, simile ad un sorriso.  
«Diciamo pure che mi sento particolarmente generosa, oggi: in cambio del tuo silenzio, oltre alla tua misera vita, ti do la mia parola che non cercherò di ucciderti. A meno che non sia strettamente necessario, ovviamente.»  
Emma strinse le palpebre.   
«E per strett…»  
Cora agitò una mano in aria.  
«Shhh, vattene ora. Non farmi cambiare idea. Farò riaccompagnare Regina in quella casupola in cui abitate, ma non voglio che ti veda qui.»  
Emma esitò. Ma che poteva fare? Sospirò e le voltò le spalle, sconfitta.


	17. 17

Regina si precipitò in casa. Un vago senso di delusione la avvolse quando non trovò Emma nell’atrio ad attenderla, ma chiuse rapidamente la porta e corse in salotto, seguendo la scia delle luci accese.   
Lei era lì, sul divano, una confezione di piselli surgelati sul viso, una di patatine fritte sulla spalla. I suoi occhi arrossati erano fissi su di lei, come se fosse rimasta a fissare quel punto per ore attendendo che apparisse. C’era sollievo, in quegli occhi che amava, e un po’ di paura, e un pizzico di malinconia. E tanta, tanta stanchezza.   
Regina sentì le lacrime premere sotto le iridi.   
Si ritrovò abbracciata a lei, quasi inginocchiata a terra per raggiungerla. Emma gemette appena e lei si staccò di colpo, accarezzandole il viso pieno di contusioni, così come le braccia, e chissà il resto del corpo, ancora coperto dai vestiti.   
«Sei ferita! Dobbiamo andare in ospedale!»  
«Sto bene.»  
Alzò di colpo lo sguardo su di lei, perché il suo tono era strano, distante. Sentì lacrime calde caderle sul viso.   
«Emma, mi dispiace così tanto…»  
Sua moglie continuò a guardarla, rimanendo ferma. Le confezioni di surgelati erano finite sul divano, accanto a lei, e inumidivano lentamente il rivestimento. Regina si accorse delle macchie scure di sporcizia sul suo viso, e vi passò sopra le dita per pulirle, piano, per non farle male. Aveva i capelli arruffati, c’era qualche detrito nel mezzo.   
«Che ti è successo?»  
La vide prendere un respiro tremante. Poi Emma distolse lo sguardo, prese la confezione di patatine e se la poggiò sul fianco.   
«Non importa…»  
«No, Emma, ti prego! Sei ferita, dovremmo già essere in ospedale!»  
«Sono solo lividi.»  
«Come è successo?»  
L’idea che fosse colpa sua, e di sicuro lo era, dato che per quanto ne sapeva sua moglie non partecipava ad incontri clandestini di MMA, la distruggeva. Dove era andata per ritrovarla, mentre lei era rinchiusa nella sua vecchia stanza? Cora le aveva impedito di contattarla, di dirle che stava bene. Non aveva mai odiato tanto sua madre.  
«Emma ti prego, rispondimi…»  
Finalmente i suoi occhi grigi tornarono su di lei. Sembrava combattuta, indecisa.   
«Non posso dirtelo» mormorò infine. Regina si accigliò.   
«Come non…?» Cora. Fu la prima cosa che le venne in mente. Emma non le aveva mai nascosto niente, non un solo dettaglio della sua vita, per quanto scomodo. L’unica che poteva averla convinta a tenersi un segreto poteva essere solo sua madre. «Che ti ha fatto? Emma non importa cosa ti abbia detto mia madre, io non le permetterò di farti del male.»  
Passò un lampo di rabbia nei suoi occhi, un’aggressività che non aveva mai visto in lei che, per un istante, la spaventò.   
«Non potresti impedirglielo, Regina. Sono stanca, voglio solo farmi una doccia e andare a letto.» Si alzò, ma Regina scattò in piedi e le si parò davanti. Non poteva permetterglielo, doveva sapere. Era l’unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto proteggerla.   
«Lo so, amore, ma non hai sbattuto contro una porta. Chi ti ha ridotto così?» domandò, anche se temeva la risposta. Emma la fulminò con lo sguardo, facendola sussultare. C’era un’energia repressa in lei, come quella di un animale selvatico, pronto a mordere.   
«Tu sapevi che tua madre controlla il giro di droga a Storybrooke.»  
Non era una domanda, era un’accusa. Regina deglutì, si umettò le labbra. E parlò rapidamente.  
«Non volevo metterti in pericolo, meno sapevi, meglio sarebbe stato per te. Io non ho avuto scelta ma non volevo coinvolgerti…»  
«Se avessi voluto darmi una scelta me l’avresti detto il giorno che ti ho chiesto di sposarmi!»  
Regina indietreggiò, colpita da quelle parole urlate come da una scarica di proiettili. Sentì altre lacrime riempirle gli occhi, perché Emma aveva ragione. Abbassò lo sguardo, deglutendo per cercare di mandare via il groppo che le occludeva il respiro.   
«Mi dispiace…»  
«Di cosa, di avermi mentito dal primo giorno o perché ora so tutto?»  
Tornò a guardarla mentre il cuore pareva volerle uscire dal petto per toccarla.   
«No, Emma, ti prego… Non volevo mentirti, avevo paura…»  
«Anch’io avevo paura, Regina» sibilò lei, così tanta rabbia negli occhi da spaventarla. «Paura che scappassi, paura che pensassi male di me, eppure ti ho raccontato dei miei genitori, di mia zia, di tutto, perché volevo che mi conoscessi! Che decidessi di stare con me per quella che ero! Io con chi ho vissuto fino ad oggi, eh? Chi cazzo sei tu?»  
Regina trattenne a stento un singhiozzo mentre sentiva la paura soffocarla. Non poteva perderla.  
«Emma, ascoltami, io ti amo…»  
«Sì. Sono io che non so chi ho amato finora.»  
Un colpo di mortaio dritto al cuore. Regina barcollò, indietreggiando. Altre lacrime, troppo dolore, troppa paura per singhiozzare.   
«Emma…»  
«Mi dispiace, Regina.» Gli occhi di Emma erano specchi d’argento pieni di dolore. «Ho lottato per te, con tutte le mie forze.»  
Regina la abbracciò di slancio, tenendola stretta, il viso premuto contro l’incavo del collo.   
«Emma ti prego, non dire così!»  
La sentì tremare tra le sue braccia.   
«Regina…» mormorò con la voce roca.   
La zittì con un bacio, perché non poteva rischiare che le dicesse che era finita. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe sopportato, non sapendo che era stata solo colpa sua. Perché non le aveva detto la verità? Perché le aveva nascosto dei traffici di sua madre? Odiava ogni decisione sbagliata che aveva preso con lei, ogni attimo perso a nasconderle dettagli che, ora lo sapeva, non l’avrebbero mai allontanata da lei, se solo glieli avesse rivelati.   
«Possiamo ricominciare» sussurrò sulle sue labbra. Le accarezzò il viso, sentì le sue lacrime sotto ai polpastrelli. «Mia madre non ha niente a che fare con me. Io sono sempre stata me stessa con te, Emma, su questo non ti ho mai nascosto la verità. Hai amato me. Sono sempre stata solo me stessa.»  
Cercò il suo sguardo e lo trovò pieno di dubbi, di paure.  
«Allora perché mi hai mentito?» sussurrò Emma.  
«Perché Gold era pericoloso, e anche Cora. Avevo paura di perderti, Emma, e, te lo giuro, volevo proteggerti da loro. Non volevo farti del male.» Sfiorò un livido rossastro sul suo viso, sentendosi morire. «Non hai idea di quanto vorrei che questi lividi fossero sul mio corpo e non sul tuo.»  
Qualcosa dentro sua moglie sembrò cedere di colpo, come un ramo che si spezza. Tremò di nuovo, alcune lacrime sfuggirono alla prigione delle ciglia.   
«Giurami che non mi mentirai mai più. Mai, e non mi nasconderai niente. Giuramelo» sussurrò.   
Regina sentì il cuore esploderle di speranza e gioia, e si ritrovò a sorridere mentre poggiava la fronte contro la sua annuendo.   
«Te lo giuro, Emma. Mai più.»  
Ma il suo sorriso si spense. Negli occhi di Emma, ora, c’era solo tristezza, ondate di sofferenza.   
«Grazie. Ricordati la promessa, sempre. Almeno saprò che sarai sincera, quando ci rivedremo.»  
Regina sentì il cuore cadere in un buco nero.  
«Emma…»  
Emma scosse la testa, fece un passo indietro, gli occhi bassi, il respiro corto.   
«Mi dispiace» singhiozzò, ma quando lei provò a toccarla si ritrasse. «Ti amo, Regina. Ti amerò sempre…» Si interruppe per trattenere un altro singhiozzo. «Ma devo amare anche me stessa.»  
Le sembrò che il tempo si fermasse. La guardò negli occhi nell’attimo in cui le concesse di farlo, e quello sguardo le si impresse a fuoco nella memoria. Tutto di lei, dai vestiti sgualciti ai lividi, ai capelli scompigliati, al dolore e all’amore che aveva negli occhi. E vide cosa le aveva fatto, quanto a fondo la stesse portando. Emma era una quercia, forte, resistente, ma lei era fuoco e la stava consumando. E fu in quel momento che si arrese, e perse per sempre un pezzo della sua anima.   
Si avvicinò a lei, le posò una mano sul viso, e stavolta Emma non si ritrasse. Chiusero entrambe gli occhi mentre Regina posava un ultimo bacio sulle sue labbra, con tutto l’amore che provava per lei. La guardò ancora poi, in quel dolore condiviso che sembrava aver succhiato via l’ossigeno dalla stanza, da quella casa che era stata loro.   
«Resta. Ti devo almeno questo.»  
La guardò ancora una volta, notando quanto dovesse sforzarsi di non protestare. Brava, amore mio. Pensa a te stessa, per una volta.   
«Addio, Emma.»  
Riconobbe il riflesso del dolore inciso a fuoco nel cuore da quelle parole nei suoi occhi.   
«Addio, Regina» mormorò Emma, la voce un sussurro tremante, come se stessero per spararle dritto al cuore.  
Si regalò un ultimo sguardo, un ultimo momento con lei. Poi la oltrepassò, uscì dalla casa che avevano avuto e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.


End file.
